Cambio de Vida
by Milly Kanzaki
Summary: Por fin los fragmentos están reunidos, Naraku ha sido derrotado y lo único que falta es el tan esperado deseo. -¿Entonces este es el adios?- Dijo Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Cambio de Vida

**Cambio de Vida**

**Capítulo 1: "El dolor de la última traición"**

Era una mañana hermosa, hacía un ligero calor veraniego, pero con una dulce y refrescante ventisca de viento, que hacía más que perfecto un día de diversión en la playa o en una alberca.

- Inuyasha

- Dime - le contesto tan calmadamente, eran tan raras las veces en que se comportaba así, sobre todo cuando él acababa de verse con Kikyou.

- Dime, ¿en realidad te convertirás en un verdadero demonio? -le preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos temiendo de la futura respuesta que le daría.

-Pero en que tonterías estás pensando, claro que si me convertiré en un youkai, te lo he dicho muchas veces- contestó ahora fastidiado.

-Pero… -trató de pronunciar valientemente arriesgándose a una pelea segura entre el y la preocupada joven- por favor, no puedes pedir eso, no puedes, ¿ni siquiera lo harías por… kikyou? – prenunció secamente mirando en sus manos la perla completa, pero en muchos fragmentos.

-Kagome, deja de molestar, ya te dije que me convertiré en un gran y poderoso youkai, y eso será todo, no cambiaré de parecer, ni siquiera por Kikyou.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron, le dolieron tanto a Kagome, que trató desesperadamente ponerse de pie y salir directo a su casa; a su época junto con la Perla de Shikon, y jamás regresar, y que así, ese fatal destino no se cumpliera, pero todo eso era inalcanzable para ella en esos momentos, imposibilitada por el recuerdo de una promesa hecha en el pasado, en el de jamás dejar solo a ese hanyou detestable que en esos instantes amaba con toda su alma.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Kikyou para juntar los fragmentos?

-No lo sé… oye Kagome… - le habló tímidamente- Entonces… ya no nos volveremos a ver después de haber cumplido mi deseo.

-Si, eso creo –le respondió con un dejo de ahora enojo, cosa que notó haciendo que se alejara ligeramente de ella, aumentando su enojo y enfado instantáneo hacia él- eres un mal agradecido –le mencionó quedamente intentando que el no lo notara, pero como era un mitad demonio, ya lo había oído, y efectivamente momentos después de meditar el comentario, se volvió a una actitud arrogante y falsamente enojada.

-¿¡Pero que te crees!? ¡Tú deberías ser el mal agradecido, ya que YO junté todos los fragmentos de la perla y soy el más indicado para poder cumplir mi deseo!

-¡Mentiroso!, si más no recuerdo yo fui quien trajo de nuevo a esta época la perla, yo rompí los fragmentos en miles de pedazos, y yo con un poco de tu ayuda los reuní, porque sin mi ni siquiera hubieras sabido donde estaban cada uno de los fragmentos- le gritó ahora si muy enfada por su falta de juicio y consideración.

-Por supuesto que si hubiera sabido, lo hubiera conseguido con la ayuda de Kikyou, y es más me hubiera sido más fácil ya que ella no es una torpe niña fastidiosa como tú que solo nos atrasabas cada ves más en la búsqueda- le reprochó tan duramente, que no tuvo el valor de contradecirle, y que solo pudo quedarse ahí, callada, con la mirada baja, como si fuera una niña acabada de ser regañada por una intromisión entre los asuntos de los adultos.

Inuyasha trató de remediarlo, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, Kagome estaba destrozada, pero aún así decidió aguantarse, darle otra oportunidad, la última, después de todo, era costumbre de él decir cosas estúpidas y después pensar en lo que acababa de decir, y también, porque era probablemente el último día en que se verían juntos, al igual que sus demás grandes amigos: Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, juntó con la anciana Kaede, que había aprendido a querer al igual que una abuela.

-Hay Inuyasha-suspiró, ante los ojos atónitos de ese joven, que muy pronto se convertiría en un demonio, olvidándose por completo de su existencia- nunca cambiarás- le sonrió Kagome tiernamente, mientras se acercaba para abrazarle- recuerda una cosa, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

Kagome pudo sentir como Inuyasha tembló de pies a cabeza, como efecto secundario del comentario y acto seguido, dejaba caer unas cuantas gotitas de un líquido cristalino que resbalaron hasta escurrir por sus mejillas, causando en ese momento un reproche de su parte, ¿Cómo puedes llorar en estos momentos Kagome?, pero se dio cuenta de algo, esas lágrimas no le pertenecían, le correspondían a Inuyasha.

Atónita, se separó unos cuantos centímetros de él para poder ver si era cierto lo que sucedía, y así fue, Inuyasha lloraba en sus brazos, ¿pero porque lloraba?, se suponía que todo lo que a continuación sucedería era para bien, pero entonces ¿porque se entristecía?

-¿Jamás me dejarás?-le preguntó a Kagome quien le miró sorprendida.

-Nunca te dejaré… -le respondió ahora feliz- a menos…a menos que tú no quieras.

Duraron unos cuantos minutos más abrazados, hasta que se separaron y serenamente se dirigieron a la aldea, en donde seguramente estarían sus amigos.

Pasearon felizmente por el recorrido mirando cualquier cosa, divertidos y acongojados por la simple prueba de tenerse juntos y disfrutar del momento, que supuso Kagome, duraría para siempre.

Después de unas cuantas horas que le parecieron unos cuantos segundos, llegaron a la choza de la anciana Kaede, en donde había recordado, tenían purificando el cuerpo y alma del fallecido hermano de Sango, que por más que intentaron no pudieron salvar; Kagome se reprochaba a si misma el simple hecho de no haber podido hacer algo, pero Sango que se suponía debía ser la más afectada en todo esto, le sonreía incondicionalmente diciéndole una y otra vez que era el destino, y que nada se hubiera podido hacer, ya que había muerto desde hace mucho y con anterioridad, y que prefería que el descansara en paz, a que fuese un alma solitaria como lo era Kikyou.

Inuyasha no quiso entrar por alguna razón desconocida, tal vez por el temor de meter la pata, así que ni siquiera se dignó a despedirse, solo se vió alejándose rápidamente de la cabaña saltando velozmente entre la copa de los árboles.

Kagome entró lentamente dentro de la cabaña, en donde se dispersaba un ambiente melancólico y oscuro, a pesar de estar purificando toda esa área.

-Sango…-le susurró Kagome tímidamente.

-¿Si Kagome?- se dirigió a ella dulcemente, mientras pasaba con sumo cuidado al lado de su difunto hermano Kohaku.

-Yo, bueno, creo que deberías descansar, es decir…bueno… haz estado aquí y no has dormido ni comido nada, puedes enfermar- le dijo muy apenada mientras se apretaba fuertemente sus manos esperando algún enfado de su amiga.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió felizmente la cazadora de monstruos mientras le abrazaba esperando consuelo.

Kagome sorprendida, solo se quedó abrazando a su amiga, ya que sabía no encontraría palabra alguna para poder aliviar ese consuelo que ella tanto buscaba, por lo que solo se quedó ahí, hincada, abrazada de Sango, quien minutos después la soltó y le dijo que saliera de la cabaña, que no quería verla involucrada en cosas tan tristes como esa; ya que ella se merecía mas felicidad después de tanto sufrimiento que tuvo al luchar contra Naraku y juntar los fragmentos, y ahora que por fin él había sido derrotado, tenía que ahorrarse más cosas desastrosas.

- Pero Sango no es…-trató de defenderse la miko

-Pero nada, ahora sal de aquí y ve con Inuyasha.

-Si señorita Kagome, baya a pasear un rato con él, le hará bien-le dijo Miroku quien había entrado desprevenidamente a la cabaña colocándose a un lado de Sango.

-Pero Miroku…

-Nada de peros señorita Kagome, yo me quedaré con Sango.

-Está bien- respondió resignada y un poco enojada ante el egoísta comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

Salió de la pequeña cabaña a regañadientes, pero no dijo nada más ya que quería ahorrarles más problemas a sus amigos, así que decidió a buscar a Inuyasha.

-¿A dónde te fuiste?- se preguntaba Kagome mientras seguía la dirección que había seguido Inuyasha la última vez que lo vió.

Caminó durante 30 minutos, sin respuesta alguna de donde podría estar Inuyasha, hasta que escuchó algunas voces; estuvo dispuesta a averiguar de quien podrían ser las voces, pero se retracto tan rápido como lo pensó, ya que había recordado algo, estaba en el corazón del bosque, con muchos monstruos a su alrededor que probablemente tendrían hambre, mucha hambre, y ella no traía su arco y flechas, así que se olvido completamente de las voces y comenzó a escabullirse quedamente entre los árboles esperando que nadie la escuchara.

Se detuvo unos momentos a ver que podría escuchar, pero todo se volvió muy silencioso, hasta que se volvieron a escuchar ambas voces, y decidida a ver ahora si de quien o quienes se trataban, se acercó a donde las voces, descubriendo algo muy amargo para su corazón; Kikyou e Inuyasha hablaban, pero de algo de suma importancia.

-Kikyou ya te lo he dicho, me convertiré en un Youkai completo.

-Muy bien, lo que tu digas, ¿pero no habrás olvidado tu promesa no es así?- le dijo fríamente al hanyou, quien momentos después bajó la mirada.

-No, no la he olvidado, después de poder pedir mi deseo me iré contigo al otro mundo como lo he prometido, te daré mi vida, te pertenecerá- respondió seriamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kikyou para poder abrazarle.

- ¿Y qué sucederá con mí reencarnación?- le preguntó haciendo que Inuyasha se tensara de sobremanera ante una nada cohibida Kikyou.

- Kagome…Kagome no tiene porque enterarse de nada, después de todo, ella se marchará momentos después de que pida el deseo, así que no sabrá lo que sucederá.

-Vaya, es la primera decisión cuerda y responsable que te he oído decir desde hace mucho tiempo- le respondió sarcásticamente.

Kagome se sintió usada, usada y destrozada, y sobre todo extrañada, Inuyasha esta vez no había percibido su olor como lo hacía otras veces.

-"Debe de estar tan ocupado que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que yo estoy aquí y e descubierto su descarado engaño"- pensó la miko quien a paso lento se retiró del lugar sin decir una sola palabra.

-"Es un desconsiderado, por lo menos hubiera esperado a que yo me fuera…para….para siempre de esta aldea."- pensaba la miko sin fijarse por donde iba debido a las voluptuosas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos chocolates, hasta chocar fuertemente contra algo y caer al suelo.

-¡Ah!, lo siento, yo… no me fije por donde iba, fui una torpe, lo siento- comenzó a disculparse sin ver siquiera de quien se trataba pues estaba tratando de desviar la mirada para que no se diesen cuenta de su llanto.

Dio media vuelta e iba a comenzar a correr, pero fue detenida bruscamente por un fuerte brazo, uno tan fuerte que de un jalón logró lastimare de sobremanera haciéndola exaltarse.

Estaba dispuesta a safarse groseramente de su agarre, pero para su sorpresa vio al medio hermano de Inuyasha que le veía sardónicamente a pesar de no demostrar sentimiento alguno ante los que le rodeaban.

-Humana, ¿Cómo osas irte sin siquiera disculparte después de haberme tocado con tu sucio cuerpo?- le reprendió incultamente el youkai, quien esperaba pacientemente por la respuesta de Kagome sin importarle que esta aún estuviera bañada en lágrimas.

Kagome, quien estaba fuertemente sujetada por la varonil mano del youkai, presa del coraje, odio, el desprecio y la envidia, solo atino a decir la única palabra que le desahogaba por completo.

-¡ABAJO!

-¿Qué dices humana?- preguntó levantando una ceja sin captar aún lo que esta había dicho, hasta que escuchó a lo lejos un enorme alboroto por algo que había caído fuertemente hacia el suelo.

-¡ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO! Ahora, ¿puede ser tan amable, oh gran señor de las tierras del oeste ¡de soltar mi brazo! y dejar de encajarme sus garras?, ¿Qué no puede ver ni oler la sangre que brota de la herida que me a causado?- le dijo Kagome exasperada sin siquiera notar las consecuencias que tenía en el ánimo de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Así que lo que se acaba de escuchar caer a lo lejos es el despreciable de mi medio hermano?- preguntó tranquilamente aún sin disminuir la presión en su agarre hacia Kagome.

- Si, así es fue Inuyasha el que se escuchó a lo lejos

- ¿Y como es que yo no sabía que tu mujer podías tener ese control sobre el hanyou?

-En primera nunca preguntaste y en segunda no tenía porque decírtelo.

-"Esta mujer, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que esta mujer podría ser interesante?" Y dime, ¿fue culpa de Inuyasha el que estés llorando?- preguntó tajantemente mirándole a los ojos causando en Kagome un pequeño sonrojo.

-No te incumbe "pero que demonios le esta pasando a Sesshoumaru, definitivamente todos ya están fuera de remate en esta época"

Sesshoumaru, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, quitó el agarre que tenía con Kagome haciendo que esta aullara de dolor debido a la brusquedad de su movimiento además de causar que la herida se hiciese más profunda.

-Lárgate mujer, no querrás que te mate, pero antes- se apresuró a decir antes de que Kagome se fuera- quiero, como te dije de un principio que te justifiques conmigo.

Kagome, fastidiada ya de estar tanto tiempo ahí, se decidió por hacerle caso al caprichoso youkai, no sin antes dar una mueca de insatisfacción.

Sentía tanta vergüenza y cólera a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía de otra, no quería quedarse con Sesshoumaru lo que restaba de sus últimas horas en el sengoku.

-Discúlpame Sesshoumaru- dijo molestamente ante un triunfante e inconforme youkai- ¿Qué?, ¿no fue suficiente?- le dijo burlona.

-Así es, no es suficiente, justifícate como la servidumbre que eres-le dijo divertido sin cambiar el semblante de seriedad y odio hacia los demás habituales.

Kagome sentía tanto odio hacia Sesshoumaru en esos momentos, nadie, ni siquiera su madre le había dicho esas cosas tan bajas a ella, y él no sería el primero, incluso sintió como se le subía el color rojo hasta la cabeza de puro coraje.

-¡No pienso disculparme de esa manera contigo!, ¡ si no quieres aceptar mis sinceras disculpas de hace un momento no es mi problema haya tú!- le gritó, volteándose molesta, sintiendo como de nuevo ejercía el youkai presión sobre la reciente herida que le había causado.

-Auch, ten cuidado por donde me agarras, duele, esta bien, esta bien.- se rindió Kagome arrodillándose en el suelo haciendo una reverencia exagerada enfrente de Sesshoumaru, quien a su vez le veía satisfecho.- Lo lamento mucho señor Sesshoumaru, lamento que mi torpe comportamiento le haya afectado.- terminó levantándose del suelo y quedándosele mirando a los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru, notando que esta había sacado todos los fragmentos de la perla de su pequeño frasquito y los sostenía fuertemente en su mano derecha.

-¿Por qué todos los que me rodean disfrutan haciéndome enojar?, se nota que tú he inuyasha son hermanos- susurró para sí sin darse cuenta de que Sesshoumaru le había escuchado con mucha facilidad.

-¿Sabes que?, ya me voy, ya me quiero largar lo más pronto posible de esta época, y ya quiero olvidarme de todo lo que me sucedió aquí, quiero estar en paz en mi cama esta noche, darme una ducha con agua caliente, comer ramen y croquetas de pescado, además de esas deliciosas bolitas de arroz que hace mi madre, aunque se que cuando me vaya…ya no podré regresar, y que aunque pasen tan solo 500 años y que se que un hanyou puede vivir más que eso ya todos estarán muertos…

Estaba la miko tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta como la perla comenzaba a brillar tenuemente, hasta que se fue unificando todos lo miles de fragmentos dando forma a la tan buscada y codiciada Perla de Shikon.

-Mujer, ¿dices que bienes de 500 años en el futuro?, ¿y que yo para ese entonces ya habré muerto?, ¿por eso vistes como una inadaptada pordiosera? ¿Y mencionas esas cosas sin sentido?

-Así es- suspiro pesadamente la miko mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la aldea- y lo más triste es que incluso a ti te llegaré a extrañar, Sesshoumaru, señor de las tierras del oeste, hijo del gran Inutaisho, y medio hermano del que destrozó mi corazón.

Se fue alejando tristemente dejando a Sesshoumaru pensativo recordando todo lo que le había dicho esa extraña humana a quien siempre había despreciado no solo por lo que era, si no por la razón de que siempre se encontraba al lado de su despreciable hermano inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!- gritó el pequeño zorrito con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Kagome quien estaba sangrando en gran cantidad de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Shippo?, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la despreocupada miko sin haberse dado cuenta de toda la sangre que chorreaba de su brazo de las marcas que Sesshoumaru le había hecho momentos atrás.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó el pequeño zorrito llorando incontrolablemente viendo las heridas de Kagome.

-oh esto, no te preocupes no es nada, ya ni siquiera me duele, lo que si es que creo que necesitaré ropa nueva, porque esta ya esta toda manchada, y no creo que en esta época existan unos buenos jabones para quitar la sangre de mi uniforme- le respondió fingiendo una amplia sonrisa que logró convencer al inocente niño quien le tomaba de sus piernas tratando de llevarla dentro de la cabaña para que le curaran.

-¡Kagome!, ¿Qué a pasado?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿he inuyasha?, ¿Dónde esta?- preguntaba Sango dejando por un lado al cuerpo de su hermano poniendo total atención en Kagome.

-Señorita Kagome ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?- preguntó Miroku inspeccionando las heridas.

-No es nada, un simple incidente oportunista con Sesshoumaru, pero todo está bien, además ya no me duele.- le dijo tratando de reconfortarlos, cosa que no pudo lograr como lo hizo con Shippo.

-Pues con razón no lo sientes, también tienes puesto una especie de veneno que neutraliza todo síntoma.

-Es extraño señorita Kagome, ¿dice que fue el medio hermano de inuyasha quien le hizo esto?-preguntó incrédulo el monje.

-Así es, fue él-respondió dudosa la miko- "no lo entiendo ¿Sesshoumaru me puso una droga para que no me afectase el dolor?, ¿el tiene ese poder?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?".

-Será mejor que vendemos esa herida antes de que se infecte- ordenó la caza monstruos arrastrando a Kagome a un rincón de la expensa cabaña donde comenzó a vendarle cuidadosamente.

Kagome, por otro lado, aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, aún no podía creerse que Sesshoumaru, el orgulloso Sesshoumaru hubiera remediado por medio de una droga las heridas que ÉL mismo le había causado.

Momentos después, dentro de la confortable choza entró una anciana cargada con ropajes de sacerdotisa, seguramente regalos para su hermana, ya que demostraba una sonrisa inigualable en el rostro cansado y lleno de arrugas quien hace mucho que no reía así.

-Oh, Kagome ¿pero que a sucedido?, ¿tienes más ropa?.

-Estoy bien anciana Kaede, no fue nada, pero no, no tengo ropas en estos momentos para cambiarme.

Kaede, quien estaba apacible hacia unos momentos, dudó un momento tras la respuesta que pensaba darle a Kagome.

Miró por unos momentos un poco dudosa las ropas finas y hermosas que traía, y sacrificada y un poco decepcionada por tener que entregarlas antes de tiempo se las dio de buena manera a Kagome, quien ya curada las sostenía con un poco de pena.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no creo que sea justo además yo me marcharé muy pronto y…

La anciana le calló enojada e indignada ante los comentarios de la miko, quien le veía un poco sorprendida ante tan agresivo gesto de su parte.

-Calla jovencita, tómalo, después de todo te mereces esto y mucho más de mi parte, y no podría darte unas corrientes y gastadas ropas de sacerdotisa que tanto odias, ya que no se te ven bien, o si no te convence nada de esto, tómalas como un recuerdo de esta vieja anciana.

Kagome se sentía acongojada ante tal gesto de la anciana, que inmediatamente sacó al Monje Miroku de ahí para vestirse.

Era un hermoso y fino kimono medieval hecho a mano con unas enormes mangas bordadas con un pequeño paisaje en donde se contaba la creación de la perla de Shikon y su fin hace cincuenta años, mientras que en lo que restaba del traje mostraba el regreso de Kagome junto con la Perla, y la reconstrucción de los fragmentos junto con el fin de Naraku.

En si, el kimono no tenía un color base, era como si el traje fuese un completo cuadro donde retomara todo cuanto el autor pusiera, y Kagome, sorprendida por tan como hermoso, fino y práctico atuendo le agradeció con mucho fervor a la anciana quien le veía con ojos desorbitados ante la belleza de la pieza entera que formaban Kagome y traje.

-Es hermoso- pronunció Sango quien le admiraba cada detalle al kimono, pero sobre todo, al increíble parentesco que tenía la mujer que luchaba contra los interminables monstruos, con la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko, y por también los bien parecidos rostros bordados de sus amigos y el suyo.

-Pero anciana Kaede ¿Por qué hay un pedazo aún sin bordar?- preguntó la caza monstruos al notar un pedazo del paisaje totalmente en blanco.

-Muy simple- respondió la anciana feliz por la pregunta- es porque aún no ha terminado la historia, tal vez Kagome se quede aquí, o tal vez se vaya, tal vez Kikyou muera, o siga errante por este mundo, aún no se sabe, es por eso que aún no lo he cosido.

Kagome ante respuesta tan inesperada de su parte, se sorprendió, en primera por la buena reflexión de la miko anciana, y en segunda porque no sabía que ella había tejido tan hermoso atuendo.

-Bueno, creo que iré a buscar a Inuyasha para poder prepararnos para la llegada de Kikyou- mintió la miko al darse cuenta de que la Perla estaba completo en su mano sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Salió minutos después tras la aceptación de sus amigos, quienes felizmente la miraron salir despreocupada de la cabaña con un atuendo hermoso y muy resistente, ya que este también había sido hecho con el pelo de rata de fuego como el de Inuyasha.


	2. Una nueva perla de Shikon

Cambio de Vida

**Capítulo 2: "¿Una segunda Perla de Shikon?"**

- Amo bonito ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a la aldea donde se encuentra el detestable de Inuyasha?- preguntó temeroso el demonio verde que se encontraba caminando rápidamente a espaldas de Sesshoumaru.

-Jaken- dijo fríamente el youkai- cállate si no quieres que te mate- le ordeno al pequeño demonio quien se encontraba en esos momentos temblando de miedo.

-Rin, quédate aquí, Jaken, cuídala.

Se marchó de ahí sin decir más, recorriendo impasiblemente el oscuro bosque, mientras pensaba inquietantemente sobre la mujer que acompañaba a su hermano.

-"Esto no me da un buen presentimiento, esa mujer sabe más cosas que cualquiera, viene del futuro, y dice que no viviré más de 500 años, que se cree"

El apuesto youkai caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el bosque inmerso en sus pensamientos, sabía que esa humana que acompañaba a su medio hermano podía ser una molestia, y sabía que se marcharía antes del ocaso y eso a él no le convenía, por ahora.

-Estúpido Inuyasha- farfullaba Kagome mientras se dirigía enojada al árbol sagrado a paso lento sin darse cuenta que tenía compañía- y lo peor es que…es que….aún así…te voy a extrañar- mencionó tristemente la miko mientras se detenía a admirar por un momento el gran y viejo árbol que se erguía imponente ante ella con sus hojas bien verdes por la pasada primavera.

-Kagome, preciosa, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿te a dejado ese perro sarnoso sola de nuevo?- preguntó el youkai lobo quien le agarraba dulcemente las manos a la sonrojada miko.

-No, bueno, si pero no importa, después de todo quería estar sola por un momento, para pensar, tu sabes.

Kouga, quien había llegado tan rápido a ella y contemplar su rostro, no se dio cuenta del ropaje que llevaba, cosa que no le dio ni la menor importancia a Kagome.

- Kouga, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije al estar curando tus heridas sufridas por la batalla de Naraku?- le preguntó tristemente la joven.

-Sí, así es, lo recuerdo…no… ¿no me digas que ya te vas a ir?- preguntó dolido Kouga.

Recordaba muy bien esa conversación, era una de esas conversaciones en donde le confiesas a alguien muy querido cosas tuyas, y en el caso de Kagome, le explicó lo que probablemente sucedería muy pronto; se iría tal vez para siempre de ahí, y que no regresaría, ya que su nueva aventura quedaba muy lejos de ese lugar, en su hogar.

Kagome, quien miraba dolida el rostro del youkai, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de angustia, mientras Kouga continuaba en completo silencio sentándose junto con ella a un lado del Árbol Sagrado.

-No…no puedo… ¿no puedo acompañarte?- rogó el youkai.

-No, no puedes Kouga, ¿nunca te lo dije a ti verdad?-continuó tras un breve movimiento negativo de cabeza de parte del joven- yo…yo no soy de este tiempo Kouga, yo vengo de quinientos años en el futuro, es por eso que siempre te daba comida en empaques raros, es por eso que visto de esta manera tan peculiar, es por eso…es por eso que todos me confunden con Kikyou…porque soy su reencarnación.- terminó mirando y contemplando el rostro de Kouga, su querido compañero Kouga, al que había apreciado y llegado a convencerse de que era como su alma gemela.

-Te extrañaré, Kagome, mi Kagome, mi mujer…

-Tu alma gemela-terminó la frase Kagome quien le veía dulcemente- odio las despedidas, son muy dolorosas, y más si se trata de una persona con la que he convivido en muchos peligros protegiéndome.

Paró por un momento, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, ¿Por qué si Kouga no era más que un amigo le dolía tanto despedirse de él?, ¿Por qué tenía que dejar esa época?, ¿Por qué no llevarse con ella a todos sus amigos y así no sufrir tan fuertemente el cambio de vida al que ya se había acostumbrado?

-"Que tonta eres Kagome, no puedes llevártelos, ellos pertenecen aquí, como tu perteneces en la otra época, además nunca se acostumbrarían, después de todo ellos merecen una vida en paz por lo que resta de sus vidas, incluso para Inuyasha"-pensaba mientras observaba los distintos gestos de angustia que representaba Kouga en esos momentos.

-Kouga, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, pero tú, bueno, si yo me voy, ¿me esperarías para poder ser tu mujer, aún sabiendo que tal vez no regresé?

Kouga, quien momentos antes estaba perdido en sus pensamientos reaccionó de una manera sorpresiva mientras comenzaba a sonreírle felizmente a la miko que se encontraba a su lado contemplándole.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez del hermoso kimono que llevaba puesto la miko.

-Sí, te esperaría, y por cierto, te ves preciosa- le respondió mientras que Kagome se sonrojaba de sobre manera ante tan bello cumplido.

-Pues no quiero que hagas eso- le respondió molesta la miko sin aún desaparecer el rubor en sus mejillas- no lo quiero, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida en estarme esperando, ya te dije de donde vengo, te dije que es imposible volver sin la Perla ¿y aún así estas dándome esa respuesta?

-La esperanza es lo que muere al último-respondió el joven- tal y como tu me lo enseñaste.

-Si Kouga, la esperanza es lo que muere al último, pero esta vez aquí no se toma en cuenta la esperanza, ¿Por qué te vas a estar haciendo falsas ilusiones con mi regreso?, te pido que seas realista, ya no nos volveremos a ver. Escucha, eres alguien muy especial para mi, eres más que un amigo, más que un novio, más que un esposo, más que un amante, eres mi alma gemela, y como tal no puedo dejar que te hagas ese tipo de ilusión cruel por un sentimiento de amor que no es correspondido, por eso, te digo que no hagas eso, sean pareja tú y Ayame, ella es una buena persona…

-Pero yo nunca le…

-Por favor Kouga- le interrumpió la miko- se muy bien que mientes, se muy bien que mientes porque me amas, y quieres luchar con Inuyasha por mi amor, pero ahora que no estaré ¿Qué harás?, por eso te pido que estés con Ayame, y no quiero que me vengas con mentiras, porque se muy bien que recuerdas la proposición de matrimonio en el arco iris lunar.

Kouga no dijo nada, se sentía desarmado, sin argumentos, había sido descubierto, y por la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y eso le hacía entristecer, porque entonces ya no podía seguir conquistándola, porque ya no estaría a su lado.

-Ahora, quiero que te vayas en este preciso momento a tu manada y trates de pensar en todo lo que te he dicho, y no quiero que vengas cuando me vaya, porque me dolerá aún más la despedida, ¿entendido?, cuando te vayas ese será nuestro adiós definitivo.

Kagome tomó de la mano a Kouga y le levantó del suelo, le abrazó dulcemente, y le beso muy cariñosa y tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Ahora, quiero que te vayas, y desde el momento en que pises tus territorios quiero que seas feliz, ¿me haz escuchado?

-Sí, te he escuchado, me iré y ya jamás te volveré a ver, y yo también quiero que sepas algo preciosa, aunque esté al lado de Ayame, como tú lo has querido, jamás dejaré de amarte.

Le dio un último abrazo a la joven que lucía un kimono hermoso y rápidamente le dio un tierno y fugas beso en los labios en el mismo instante en el que ya se marchaba rápidamente de ahí desapareciendo fugazmente por la espesura de los árboles.

Kagome se encontraba helada y muy dolida, no lo entendía, se suponía que solo era un buen amigo, y si era así, aún no entendía porque le dolía tanto el despedirse.

-Almas gemelas- dijo sardónicamente para sí, mientras comenzaban a salírsele lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy cerca, vagaba por entre los árboles un muy poderoso youkai, Sesshoumaru.

Llevaba un buen rato recorriendo todo el bosque, y aún no conseguía calmar su sexto sentido, sabía que algo sucedería, pero no sabía que.

Era tanto su pensamiento y su concentración que topó con un gigantesco árbol. Ya lo había visto antes, pero no le daba la menor importancia, después de todo, para él solo era un estorbo.

-Alma gemela, es mi alma gemela y aún así no le amo, ¿pero que es lo que me esta pasando?- se escuchó una voz del otro lado del enorme y grueso tronco del gigantesco árbol, y que Sesshoumaru identificó como la voz de una sollozante Kagome.

-"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ella aquí?"- pensaba el youkai, mientras trataba de ver que hacía en esos momentos la detestable humana.

Sesshoumaru, quien jamás había visto a esa humana con ropa normal, de su tiempo, se quedo maravillado ante lo hermosa y frágil que se veía, y que aún así era una persona sabia, aunque el lo negara con todo su ser.

Quería saber que iba a hacer la humana, así que se movió de lugar sigilosamente para poder apreciar mejor lo que hacía.

-"Eres un idiota Sesshoumaru, ¿para que te escondes de esa insignificante escoria?"- se reprochaba mientras observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de la joven.

-Muy bien Kagome, concéntrate- se decía para si, mientras apretaba con ambas manos la ya formada Perla de Shikon.

-Por favor, oh alma atrapada dentro de esta Perla, se dice que puedes cumplir cualquier clase de deseo, así que te pido, por favor, muéstrate ante mi, Kagome, la encargada que aceptó la misión de reunir todos tus fragmentos y purificarte.

Después de unos cuantos segundos y de dar por terminado su discurso, a su alrededor comenzó a crearse un aura purificadora que segó por completo al youkai que espiaba escondido por entre la maleza.

Kagome se sentía acongojada, ya que el aura que le rodeaba era un área de pureza total, y momentos después sentía como cambiaba rápidamente de panorama a un campo de batalla tapizado de youkais que la parecer estaban totalmente purificados, la miko no entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que reconoció una cueva de donde provenía un poder espiritual impresionante.

Dentro de la cueva, vio a miles de demonios asechando un solo lugar, en donde se encontraba una hermosa joven con armadura.

-Midoriko…-balbuceo Kagome mientras contemplaba como poco a poco todas las energías de esa persona se agotaban hasta reunirse en un punto de su cuerpo, el corazón. Y después inmediatamente de este brotaba una hermosa Perla rosada cayendo varios metros fuera de la cueva.

-Es, es la historia de Midoriko, es la historia de la creación de la Perla.

-Así es pequeña - murmuró una voz para sus adentros causando un pequeño espasmo de miedo en Kagome- no te preocupes, no te haré daño, verás, yo soy Midoriko, y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, esta es mi historia, este es mi último respiro de vida- le decía a la asustada miko, mientras que veía tristemente la escena que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos.

- Lamentablemente, mi fuerza se terminó, y no pude terminar la purificación de los monstruos, y por consecuencia, mi alma quedó atrapada en Perla que se formó, junto con las otras almas malignas de esos monstruos, he soñado por casi quinientos cincuenta y tres años, éste día, en el que por fin, alguien pudiera destruir la Perla, o acabar su poder espiritual, para así poder ser libre, y ahora llegas tú, jovencita.

-Entonces, ¿si podré pedir un deseo? – preguntó Kagome impaciente.

-Así es, de esa forma, el poder espiritual se terminará, y podré al fin descansar en paz.

-Y dime, ¿tú eres la que creo toda esta aura pura?

-No, yo no la he dejado libre, ni la he almacenado, toda el aura pura que vez aquí, fue creada por ti, todo esto, fue lo que le brindaste a la Perla y a mí para poder estar purificados, pero dime, ¿Qué pedirás a la Perla?

-Bueno, yo…

Kagome se sentía consternada, sabía que de ese deseo dependía la felicidad de sus amigos, si pedía mal, todo se arruinaría y no podría llegar a encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba para todos, la felicidad.

Midoriko, quien le veía impaciente, solo se dignaba a mirarle tiernamente ante la sarta de indesición que tenía Kagome.

Había permanecido tanto tiempo con ella y con Naraku, que sabía lo que cada uno anhelaba, el corazón de Kagome anhelaba la felicidad, pero eso no le sorprendió, todo mundo deseaba su felicidad, pero ella no, ella quería la felicidad de los demás, mientras que ella se tornaba en segundo plano, por eso siempre salía ella perjudicada; y el corazón de Naraku era lo contrario, él quería poder, poder y maldad en todo el mundo sin importarle cuantas personas muriesen en su egoísta capricho.

Quería darle algo especial a esa joven e inexperta pero buena miko, si no le fallaba su pensamiento, esta estaría pensando en dos simples deseos que de seguro, por pena de preguntar solo se decidiría por uno, pero eso sería muy injusto de su parte, ya que estaba sumamente agradecida, que por fin después de mucho tiempo, sería su alma libre.

Si eso sucedía, su alma podría vagar aún por el mundo real por su gran poder espiritual, y a ella se lo agradaba, pues aún, aunque no tuviera cuerpo, no quería morir, pero para ella sería algo muy egoísta, por eso, le cumpliría dos deseos.

-Querida, no tienes que decidir entre esas dos buenas acciones, podrás cumplirlas las dos- decía mientras la cara de Kagome se llenaba de felicidad- pero tengo que advertirte algo, después de pedir los deseos, el aura pura con el que serán realizados desaparecerá, y como ya sabrás, aparte de mi alma pura, también existen millones de almas y auras malignas de monstruos malditos atrapados aquí adentro conmigo, no pueden ser liberados, si no, todo el mundo estaría en peligro, ya que con el pasar de los años, tanto mi alma como la de los monstruos no purificados se hicieron más fuertes, y sería un tremendo desastre el liberarlos, es por eso que necesitarían ser atrapadas en otra alma pura, inocente y poderosa, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- preguntó un poco afligida Midoriko

-Si, se a lo que te refieres, y no me importa, con tal de que todos sean felices- respondió seriamente- mientras se desvanecía poco a poco el aura calida y pura, y el ambiente volvía a ser normal, permitiendo a cierto youkai escondido ver ahora si lo que sucedía.

-Muy bien, pero otra cosa más, al momento de introducirse todas las almas malditas, quedarán selladas en tu corazón mismo, en donde solo podrán ser liberados o fusionados contigo cuando tu aura pura se vea opacada por la oscuridad, en pocas palabras, si el odio y la maldad llegan a invadir tu alma, serán como ese ser malvado y que hace poco fue derrotado, Naraku.

También tendrás un enorme poder causado por tan poderosos entes dentro de ti, habrá veces en las que sentirás rendirte ante tal poder, pero jamás deberáscaer, si no, tú, como todo ser viviente de este planeta estará en un peligro tremendo.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué seré una Perla de Shikon viviente?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida ante tan argumentos increíbles.

-Así es, serás otra Perla de Shikon viviente, y al igual que la futura perla inservible que tendrás en tus manos, serás codiciada por todos aquellos monstruos malignos sedientos de poder, es por eso, que tendrás que irte a un lugar en donde seas protegida por alguien fuerte, o en donde ya no hayan seres malditos donde puedan hacerte daño, y ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?- preguntó esperanzada de que Kagome se negara.

Aunque ella anhelaba ser libre y poder descansar en paz, no podía dejar encomendada la tarea ardua que ella propició, a una joven inocente de toda culpa.

-Si, aún así quiero hacer eso, quiero que todos sean felices, por eso, te pido de favor que me cumplas estos deseos, primero, quiero que él hermano de Sango vuelva a la vida, después de todo, el solo fue manipulado por el malvado de Naraku, y no se merecía la muerte, no al menos de esa manera; quiero…quiero que Kikyou vuelva a la vida para que pueda estar con Inuyasha y por último, por último, quiero que Sesshoumaru tengo de nuevo su brazo izquierdo…-terminó, mientras que ella y Sesshoumaru se sorprendían de la última petición de la miko.

-Muy bien, eso será, pero solo quiero que recuerdes, que tú sola haz elegido tu destino, y ya no podrá haber marcha atrás menos que todos lo demonios atrapados sean asesinados.

Terminó, mientras la joven miko, observaba como antes el espíritu junto con el alma de Midoriko desaparecía introduciéndose de nuevo en la Perla, que al mismo tiempo esta brillaba dentro de sus manos.

Todo fue muy rápido para ella, que momentos después de dejar de brillar la Perla, tuvo mucha suerte de estar conciente antes de que todo se volviera borroso y no tuviese oportunidad de ver todo lo que paso.

Divisó a duras penas un inmensurable dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo un enorme pésame y poder maligno en lo más profundo de su alma, por un momento no pudo llegar a contenerlo, y vió para su sorpresa y miedo, a millones de monstruos que salían del interior de su pecho deseosos de libertad y destrucción, logró contener a muchísimos otros, pero para su desesperación interior, vió como otros millones más se dirigían a toda velocidad a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue gritar desesperada por ayuda antes de caer inconciente en el suelo, junto con un youkai medio conciente entre otros arbustos muy lejos de ella, arrastrado gracias a la gran cantidad de poder maligno que expulso de su interior, después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

HOLA!! QUE LES PARECE? POR FIN APRENDI A SUBIR LOS FICS JAJA QUE LOSER JAJA PERO BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	3. ¿Sola?

**!Que onda! jaja ya llego la actualizacion, claro que lo estoy haciendo en la escuela verda jaja, pero bueno, como vengo rapido solo decir que dejen reviews ymuchas gracias a aquellas tres personitas que me enviaron sus comentarios y como lo prometido es deuda!! les dejo...**

**Capítulo 3: "Sola… ¿para siempre?"**

Despertó pesadamente notando como su cuerpo se sentía más pesado de lo normal, estando consiente del porqué de ese efecto secundario.

Silencio, los espesos árboles que antes se encontraban a su alrededor, estaban totalmente destruidos, y miró con horror, como, junto con el pozo de huesos, y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor a excepción del gran Goshimboku, todo había sido totalmente destruido, como su hubiese pasado todo un gran sin número de tornados a su alrededor.

Y agarrando fuerza de las que increíblemente se sorprendió de tener después de lo ocurrido comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que podía esquivando grandes pedazos de madera quemada, podrida, y rebanada, mientras se cuidaba la espalda de no ser destruida o asesinada por uno de los tantos monstruos que había dejado escapar en el momento de ser trasladadas todas esas almas a su cuerpo.

Se detuvo en seco, todo estaba destruido, las hermosas y rudimentarias casitas de madera destrozadas, y todo un gran río de sangre entre los escombros.

-Sangre… de seguro…de seguro todos…- comenzó a decirse tristemente mientras comenzaba a llorar- Kirara, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara… ¡¡Inu Yasha!!- gritó amargamente mientras se tiraba en el suelo ensangrentando sus finas ropas que con tanto cariño había tejido la anciana Kaede.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡por favor!, ¡no me dejes!, ¡te lo ruego!, ¡chicos!, ¡perdónenme!, ¡no fue mi intención!

Siguió llorando amargamente en el suelo, sin importarle el ya estar manchada completamente de sangre, a tal grado de quedar totalmente teñida de ese triste color, el rojo.

Solo había sangre, sangre y destrozos, y sabía que ya no había un nosotros, solo quedaba ella, no podía ir con Kouga, después de lo que le había dicho, y ya no había pozo por el cual cruzar a su casa. Se sentía sola y perdida, ya no tenía a nadie, todos estaban muertos, aunque le doliese en el alma admitirlo, y lo peor es que había sido todo por su descuido y su falta de consideración al aceptar la condición de Midoriko sin tener la opinión de los demás.

-…Y ahora, todos… están… ¡muertos!- terminó de lamentarse. Al sentir una fuerte ventisca de aire mezclada con sangre, empapándola más de lo que ya estaba.

-Humana- dijo una voz sumamente fría que se posó detrás de ella- eres una estúpida- le insultó tajantemente- ¿Cómo puedes bajar la guardia sabiendo que hay muchos monstruos por aquí?

El youkai se acercó con movimientos elegante a la miko aún sorprendida de quien estaba caminando hacia ella, y más aún, cuando le lanzó a los brazos una cabeza degollada de otro demonio que aún estaba tibia.

Kagome, ante tal acto, soltó asqueada y asustada por la horrible cabeza del ogro, pero momentos después comenzó a pensar si en realidad ese monstruo estaba punto de atacarle y el youkai le había salvado.

-Me… ¿me has salvado?- preguntó extrañamente al youkai que no paraba de escrutarla de arriba hasta abajo con todo el descaro del mundo.

-No, yo, el gran Sesshoumaru no se molestaría en una escoria como tú, yo solo devolví el favor, que tú me diste, así que no te hagas ilusiones, escoria inmunda- respondió meramente asqueado por el simple hecho de estar hablando de nuevo con esa caprichuda pero ahora muy valiosa humana.

-¿Qué favor?, y ¿puedes por favor dejar de mirarme como si yo no estuviese consiente de lo que haces?

-No, y para ti, yo soy el señor Sesshoumaru, que no se te olvide, y a lo del favor…- continuó ahora mostrándole el ahora renovado brazo izquierdo de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome quien no lo había notado antes, se alegró de sobremanera, pues ahora, si podía comprobar que efectivamente se habían cumplido sus deseos, aunque solo a él, ya que los demás ahora ya no existían.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- preguntó el youkai curioso sin cambiar su habitual mirada de indiferencia.

-Nada que te…- se detuvo al ver la creciente mirada de enojo del demonio- que le interese.

-Después de todo no me interesan tus estúpidos pensamientos escoria, ahora, vámonos- le ordenó mientras caminaba en dirección oeste.

-Ni loca piense que me voy a ir con usted, señor Sesshoumaru- respondió irónicamente.

-Muy bien escoria, quieras o no irás conmigo, desde ahora me servirás y harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido?

Kagome no contestó, estaba repasando todo los argumentos por su mente, ¿ella, sirviente de Sesshoumaru?, ¿Por qué?, ¿si no obedecía la mataría?, ¿podría escapar?, no lo sabía, pero al ver la mirada amenazante de Sesshoumaru, solo atino a mover afirmativamente la cabeza, no sin antes comprobar algo que se le acaba de ocurrir, por lo menos, para saber donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su pobre y demacrado hanyou.

No sabía en donde podría estar su cuerpo, por lo que solo atinó a detener el paso, poder concentrar todo su aire en los pulmones y a gritar con gran energía aquella confiable palabra que nunca le había fallado al tratar de darle su merecido al hanyou, y de saber en donde estaba.

-¡ABAJO!

Para su sorpresa, se escuchó un muy lejano estruendo a muchos kilómetros de ese lugar, cosa que le extraño un poco a Kagome, ya que en aquella dirección no se encontraban los estragos de los ahora sueltos demonios.

-Debió de haber sido transportado por otro demonio para ser comido- dijo cruel y felizmente el medio hermano del hanyou quien demostraba una pequeña sonrisa cruel en el rostro mientras miraba a Kagome horrorizada del solo pensar en lo que la había dicho.

-No me mires con ese rostro escoria, me miras como si yo le hubiese matado, y ambos sabemos que YO no lo hice, por desgracia- le dijo sardónicamente sonriendo muy apenas visiblemente, pero que no fue desapercibido por la mirada de Kagome.

-Por lo menos deberías de tener un poco de respeto, ya que es como si mi familia hubiese muerto, no deberías de….no debería comportarse de esa manera, alguien con clase y elegancia sería el primero en saber eso- contestó Kagome colérica, quien se despedía silenciosamente de la aldea destruida y al mismo tiempo trataba de que sus palabras fueran lo más ofensivas posible, cosa que no logró lo suficiente como para que el youkai se enfadara.

-Escoria inmunda, más cuidado con lo que dices, no querrás quedarte sin cena y sin almuerzo por una semana.

Kagome, quien aún no creía que fuese posible que ella fuera a servir a Sesshoumaru, se sorprendió ante el comentario.

Ella tenía entendido que el gran señor de las tierras del oeste era cruel y despiadado; era sádico y muy poco piadoso. Y entonces ¿era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?, ¿le amenazaba diciéndole que no tendría ni almuerzo ni cena, en vez de amenazarle con el quitarle la vida?, eso si que era algo que no entendía, estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta en el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru, "No siempre es un maldito sádico sin piedad".

-Súbete escoria, y más te vale que no te vayas a caer, porque no regresaré por ti- le ordenó Sesshoumaru a la miko, mientras se acercaba a un demonio de dos cabezas.

Obedeció sin chistar, no tenía tiempo de resistirse, después de todo, quien le ayudaría, ¿Inuyasha?, por favor, eso si que era gracioso, durante más de un año cuando se encontraba en apuros siempre pensaba en Inuyasha, y como por arte de magia el aparecía ante ella, salvándola, ayudándola, pero ahora…ahora ya no, incluso le ocasionaba risa.

El demonio de dos cabezas parecía torpe, incluso, anteriormente lo había visto cargar al sirviente de Sesshoumaru, y… ¿a un apequeña niña?, si, lo recordaba muy bien, era una niña simpática aunque un poco torpe, pero nunca le vio en acción, no como ahora por lo menos, ya que, para su sorpresa, cuando apenas lo montó, emprendió la marcha tan rápido, que efectivamente estuvo a punto de caerse, pero ¿Quién lo diría?, fue detenida por Sesshoumaru quien le veía fríamente con una mirada de "te lo dije", cosa que no quiso aceptar, y tan rápido como se resbaló, volvió a su montura, orgullosa de ser ella y sin nada de vergüenza.

Las horas pasaron, no supo cuanto estuvo en esa montura hiendo a gran velocidad, tanta, que tenía que cogerse el cabello hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos para que el viento no la lacerara.

Estuvo tentada durante mucho tiempo a preguntarle a su nuevo "Señor" cuando llegarían, pero las palabras nunca le salieron de la boca. Eso le enfurecía tanto, se suponía que ella era libre de decir todo lo que quisiere y cuanto quisiere, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no decía nada?, -Eres una tonta, pensaba la miko sin darse cuenta que el refinado youkai no dejaba de observarla desde hacia mucho tiempo intrigado por los diferentes gestos que hacía a cada momento, cómplices de los pensamientos que tenía en esos instante. Y en cambio de Kagome, el sí le preguntó fríamente.

-¿En que piensas escoria?

Kagome se sorprendido mucho, ya que no esperaba que le hablara en todo el camino hacia su nuevo "hogar", y mucho menos que fuera a preguntarle lo mismo que en otra ocasión le preguntó.

-Pienso en muchas cosas cuando estoy así, así que no se las puedo decir todas- respondió todo lo cortés que pudo Kagome, pero para un youkai experto si en hipocresía se trataba pudo percibir ese tono de enojo en su voz, cosa que le divirtió y le intrigo más, ya que estaba descubriendo todo tipo de reacciones distintas en Kagome, desde tristeza, angustia, y llanto, hasta alegría, enojo e indignación.

-Entonces dime el último pensamiento que tuviste…ES-CO-RIA- recalcó Sesshoumaru tratando de hacer encolerizar a la joven.

Ciertamente no lo entendía, le gustaba verla enfurecida, sobre todo si él era la razón de su enojo, ya que le distraía, y le entretenía por un buen rato.

Los gestos que hacía, la paciencia que tenía, la tolerancia que demostraba, y él control que manifestaba en no explotar ante indignante insulto eran demasiado visibles, aunque Kagome luchase por disimularlos.

-Pensaba en que deberías de llamarme por mí nombre, que es Kagome, y no que me llames escoria, ya que no soy ningún objeto y…-Kagome se detuvo, por un muy buen rato llevaba cerrados los ojos, y no veía por donde demonios iban, pero ahora que por fin pudo abrirlos un poco y miro hacia abajo por donde volaba el demonio de dos cabezas reconoció el lugar, al mismo tiempo que veía unas hermosas cascadas con un lago, y unos puntitos cafés que se movían velozmente tratando de cazar algo, y entre ellos, se encontraba alguien conocido-Kouga…-susurró mientras que Sesshoumaru perturbado veía como la joven se tiraba hacia el vacío con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Kouga!- exclamó, mientras caía en picada con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y caía en los brazos de Kouga quien le recibió alegre y muy sorprendido.

-¿Pero preciosa, que haces aquí?, yo ya te hacía en tu casa y…

Kagome, quien no le miraba a los ojos lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazó al mismo tiempo que lloraba y le decía pequeños fragmentos de lo que había acontecido hace unas cuantas horas.

-¿Estas herida?- fue lo primero que le preguntó a la desconsolada miko al notar sus ropajes ensangrentados.

-No, pero, por favor, júrame que iras a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y verás si hay sobrevivientes, por favor, y si los ahí, ayúdalos, no quiero que mueran más personas por mi culpa, y también…

Kagome fue apartada rudamente de los brazos de Kouga por su kimono, quien desesperado, trataba de devolverla a sus brazos atrayéndola por sus manos, sin aún no darle importancia de quien la alejaba de él. Mientras que Kagome ya resignada del no poder escapar de las garras de Sesshoumaru solo atinó a decirle con una sonrisa que se cuidara y que cumpliera lo que juró, al instante en que se soltaba del agarre con el apuesto youkai lobo quien solo logró gritar el nombre de "su mujer" al ver que se le escapaba de las manos sin saber que no la volvería a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-No, suéltame, ¡suéltame!- vociferaba la joven miko.

Se retorcía amargamente tratando inútilmente de liberarse de los ahora dos brazos del frío youkai, quien solo le ignoraba un poco más calmado por el susto que le había dado esa insolente humana a él, el youkai ahora más poderoso de todo el sengoku.

-Ya cállate escoria, de nada sirve que hagas eso- advertía comenzando a hacer una fuerte presión en Kagome haciendo que gimiera de dolor y le faltara el aire- de verdad que eres una escoria demasiado osada y estúpida, ¿sabes que si yo hubiera querido habría podido matar a esa insignificante equivocación del mundo?

Kagome se asustó, ¿Cómo pudo ignorar tal fuerza del youkai y poner en peligro a lo único que ahora le quedaba en ese mundo?, era cierto lo que decía, era una estúpida por ser tan descuidada en sus actos desesperados por libertad y la ahora imposible felicidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué te detuvo?, lo hubieras matado, así, me hubiera ido de buena forma contigo, ya nada… ya nada me ataría a ser libre de ti.

-Se cortés escoria y no seas igualada- le espetó mientras le veía un poco disgustado.

-Entonces usted llámeme por mi nombre, ya se lo dije, soy Kagome

-No

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó molesta.

-Porque no me pega la gana y porque decirte por un nombre es demasiado para una escoria insignificante como tú.- respondió sencillamente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, y más vale que pongas mucha atención. Tú, como ya sabes, me servirás, así que vete acostumbrando a las disculpas y al sí señor Sesshoumaru, o no Señor Sesshoumaru- él al ver la cara de reproche de Kagome, se puso a la defensiva, por lo cual prosiguió- ¿o prefieres amo Sesshoumaru?

Estaba colérica, simplemente ¿Cómo osaba tratarla de esa manera?, y estaba a punto de contestarle y no tragarse ni un insignificante insulto, cuando noto en la forma que iban, simplemente era… vergonzoso.

Sesshoumaru, quien momentos atrás le había jalado por la parte trasera de su kimono, rodeaba su esbelta cintura por un fuerte brazo, quien no había disminuido su presión, como si temiese que volviera a saltar, y eso simplemente le hacía avergonzar, ya que estaba de frente a ese youkai, quien la veía a los ojos tratando de adivinar por tercera vez sus pensamientos, y como anteriormente, la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

-¿En que piensas escoria?

-¡Deje de llamarme escoria!, ¿y podría por favor soltarme?, ¡me lastima su armadura!- se quejó Kagome, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerle caso a una humana?, además, no pienso arriesgarme a que huyas, a y… tus tareas serán las siguientes. Número uno, estarás a cargo del mantenimiento de mis cosas, como por ejemplo, mi habitación, mis baños, todo, y con decir todo es TODO, a y con cuidado de que le pase algo a mi armadura, no quiero que al momento de que la estés puliendo la dañes con tus torpes manos; Dos, aras mis cenas, y siguiendo el protocolo de la tarea uno, lavaras mis utensilios, etc.; Tres, pulirás y lavarás los pisos del castillo con el menor ruido que puedas hacer, y todo esto, solo lo harás en la noche, ¿entendido ESCORIA?.

Kagome no se lo creía, ¿todo eso tendría que hacer, y en la noche?, era excesivo, incluso para ella que nunca se había quejado en las labores domésticas, trató de hacerle ver al demonio que era demasiado para ella, pero aún a su pesar, se desquitó agregándole más tareas dificultando su trabajo.

-Entonces, ya que te niegas a obedecer a TÚ amo, no tendrás contacto con nadie más que no sea yo, y si te sorprendo acatando la orden no te mataré, mataré con el que hayas estado, ¿entendido?

Kagome estaba aún más enfurecida, ¿tendría que lidiar solo con una persona en todo lo que le restaba de vida? , sería él, ¿Sesshoumaru?, eso si que sería un verdadero infierno, no podía aceptar su destino, no ese, y mucho menos, sabiendo que pasaría toda su vida sin ver a su familia, su preciada familia.

Se preguntaba ¿estarán preocupados en estos momentos?, o creerían que regresaría en unas cuantas semanas como siempre lo hacía, los extrañaría tanto, de eso si que no habría duda.

-Sí, he entendido muy bien, Señor Sesshoumaru- respondió casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Tan rápido te haz rendido ante mi?, que poca fuerza de voluntad, débil- se mofó, mientras que volvía a hacer enojar a Kagome.

-Ni piense eso, podrá controlar mi cuerpo, y mis acciones, pero tenga por seguro, que mis pensamientos, anhelos, y esperanzas jamás serán manipuladas ni cambiadas por usted…señor Sesshoumaru- respondió dejando un poco aturdido al youkai.

-Vaya, quien te viera, la escoria humana tiene inteligencia para defenderse.

Le sorprendió, no lo podía negar, era atrevida, nadie habría osado en esas condiciones a insultarle o incluso responderle después de semejantes tareas castigos y amenazas, y ella, en cambio, arriesgándose a perder su propia vida había encontrado palabras autosuficientes como para hacer el trabajo de fastidiarle. Y ante esto, divertido, agregó con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro.

-Muy bien humana, aparte de todo eso, no podrás usar los pasillos principales a menos que bayas a limpiarlos, solo podrás usar los que usaba la servidumbre, podrás encontrarlo abriendo una pequeña puerta a un lado del futón y otra que conecte a mi habitación, no quiero que nadie sepa que existes, ¿entendido?, en pocas palabras, al momento de pisar mis tierras, te esconderás, no te mostrarás y mucho menos hablarás con los demás, serás un fantasma, un espectro, alguien que nunca estuvo ni existió ahí.

-Pero como voy a poder hacer mis tareas si…si ni siquiera voy a poder cruzar los pasillo principales, ¿Cómo voy a hacer la cena?, ¿Cómo lavaré la ropa?, ¿Cómo me enteraré de lo que pase fuera de ese castillo?- se preguntó para sí consternada.

-De eso no hay problema, los antes usados pasillos de la servidumbre conectan a todos lados, de lo único que tienes que preocupara es de no perderte, ya que ahí dentro es como un laberinto.

Las horas pasaron de nuevo, Kagome ya no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo pasó en esa posición, pero estaba segura de que mucho, ya que comenzaba a darle sueño, y a consecuencia de eso cabeceaba frente los ojos de cierto youkai que le veía fría e indiferentemente.

Tampoco estaba segura de cuando le comenzó a gustar la posición en que estaban, y eso le extrañaba, porque no era muy cómoda para su gusto, y por más que luchaba disimuladamente para por lo menos suavizar el agarre que este aún le tenía, terminaba por sostenerla cada vez más fuerte.

No pudo soportarlo más, a pesar de que la armadura estaba un poco fría, se sentía placentero, ya que podía percibir un poco el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de este recompensando cualquier indicio de frío, y su estola, tan suave como un mullido almohadón, le arrullaba su rostro con pequeños roces aterciopelados propiciando cada vez más un sueño difícil de evadir.

Y no supo cuando ni como sucedió, que terminó recargando su rostro contra el pecho del youkai, desprendiendo lágrimas aguantadas desde hacía unas cuantas horas, sin antes mencionar un nombre que hizo tensionar excesivamente el cuerpo del youkai…Inu Yasha.

Duro otras cuantas horas llorando amargamente junto al youkai, quien simplemente veía indiferente la escena, hasta que notó que las lágrimas cesaron y otro nuevo peso se adhería a su pecho: los brazos de Kagome, quien cansados de quedar colgados al viento, se acurrucaban con ella entre la dura armadura hasta quedar en una posición confortable y poder dormir.


	4. que haceres y más que haceres

Cambio de Vida

**Capítulo 4: "Que haceres y más que haceres"**

Despertó lentamente en una acogedora y espaciosa habitación con estilos occidentales, algo un poco raro para ella, ya que estaban en el Sengoku, no podría ser posible ese estilo porque estaban en Japón, casi con ningún contacto con Occidente y menos en esos tiempos.

Se levantó pesadamente de una muy cómoda cama, para su sorpresa, también estilo occidental con un confortable almohadón, y una gruesa manta con bordados en seda, todo esto, de color carmín.

Le pareció bonito, ya que ese era su color favorito, y aunque pudiera ser a veces un poco brillante, en la noche se tornaba oscuro y acogedor debido a su mayoría por los detalles y el material aterciopelado.

Comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación. Era demasiado grande, mucho más grande a decir verdad que su pequeña habitación, ni que decir ¡de su casa! Mientras que los acabados que embellecían el lugar eran totalmente elegantes.

-Vaya, si estaré en esta habitación como sirvienta, no puedo ni imaginarme la habitación que me va ha de tocar como huésped- se mencionó, entrando por una enorme puerta notando que estas si eran orientales.

Se encontró con una vaporosa habitación al aire libre, causado por unas humeantes y caliente aguas termales, divididas en dos partes en donde supuso, otra sería aposento de Sesshoumaru.

Regresó por donde mismo, y entró de nuevo a la habitación, fijándose en dos pequeñas y cuadradas puertitas corredizas a ambos extremos de la mullida y acogedora cama en la que momentos antes estuvo acostada.

Entró primero por la que estaba a su lado izquierdo, teniéndose que hincar para poder pasar por ella.

Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al entrar y cerrar la puertilla.

Se encontraba en un enorme y largísimo pasillo completamente cerrado, sin ventanas, en donde consecutivamente estaban otras pequeñas entraditas como la que había pasado Kagome. Estaban acomodadas unas tras otras, de tal manera que se podía entrar a cualquier habitación que desease, y para poder saber cual era cual, tenía grabado en oro el número de habitación, y el pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Caminó unas cuantas entradas hacia delante, y pudo divisar, como el pasillo se dividía ahora en otros dos largos pasillos, y estos a su vez, después de tener una gran cantidad de puertitas, se volvía a dividir en otros dos pasillos.

-Sesshoumaru no mintió al decir que aquí adentro era todo un laberinto- se dijo para si, mientras observaba los infinitos pasillos que se alcanzaban a ver frente a ella, hasta que noto algo que le dejo helada.

-Un momento, este, este no es mi kimono- se dijo mirándose perturbada al notar que ya no traía el hermoso kimono arruinado por la sangre, si no que ahora llevaba puesto uno un poco más sencillo, atrevido, pero muy hermoso kimono de las misma temática, forma, y decoración que la de su señor, viendo las simpáticas florecillas en sus hombros, y maldiciendo por lo bajo por el tener una falda tan corta y no un pantalón cómodo como el de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Cómo piensa que voy a hacer todo si esto me queda arriba de la rodilla?, y estas mangas, por Dios, al momento de hacer los trabajos pesados me van a estorbar… un momento, ¿Quién me cambió?- se preguntó negándose a la respuesta de que haya sido Sesshoumaru, pues, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo él?, por favor, si muy a penas podía hablar con ella, mucho menos le iba a cambiar sus sucias ropas.

Decidió regresar a la habitación por miedo a perderse, además, le ponía un poco nerviosa estar allí adentro, porque aunque lo negara, era un poco claustrofóbica, y estar en un lugar encerrado sin ventanas le daba un poco de pánico.

Entró de nuevo a su habitación, y se dispuso a entrar a la otra puertilla, ignorando que pudiese encontrarse allá adentro.

Se hincó de nuevo, corrió lenta y silenciosamente la puerta, y entró sin siquiera avisar, dándose una muy vergonzosa sorpresa.

El youkai que momentos anteriores le había obligado a asistir a su castillo, yacía dormido en la elegante cama de dosel con cobertores también en tonalidades carmín, o al menos eso aparentaba, y al parecer lo hacía muy bien.

La miko, al ver al apuesto youkai en esas condiciones se ruborizó notoriamente mientras que observaba para todos lados evitando mirarle, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-Kagome, vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí,- se dijo avergonzadamente- bueno, por lo menos no sin explorar- terminó diciendo maliciosamente revolviendo, tocando, y observando todo en cuanto pudiese, sin tomar atención a la cara de molestia que tenía Sesshoumaru ante la osadía de la chica al comenzar a mover y tocar con sus humanas manos sus aposentos, por lo menos aún sin su autorización.

Kagome después de estar explorando un momento todo en cuanto veía, se detuvo en un pequeño rincón, donde, al parecer en la basura, estaba su kimono teñido de sangre.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo se atreve a tirar mi kimono?, ¿Qué no es conciente que es lo único que me recuerda a mis amigos?, es demasiado desconsiderado- se dijo Kagome unos momentos soltando una sonrisa irónica- valla, como si le fuese a importar, en seguida el en estos momentos debe de estar feliz por la muerte de Inuyasha… después de todo lo que me sacrifique por ese tonto, y ahora él… ¡HA! Cuanto lo odio, Inu Yasha te odio ¡escuchaste!, ¡te odio!, ¿Cómo pudiste morir por mi culpa?, ¡eres un tonto!, ¿pero sabes que es lo que más odio de ti?, ¡el no poder odiarte estúpido tonto!, ¡ABAJO!, y de pilón me dejas con tu medio hermano, a sabiendas que el odia a los humanos, y sobre todo a la humana acompañada de su ahora difunto hermano muerto, ¡y no puedo regresar a mi época!, mi madre Inuyasha, mi madre pensará que estoy muerta y, ¿sabes algo?, ¡no lo estoy!, ¿te digo una cosa?, ya no vas a necesitar el estúpido collar que te hizo Kikyou lo va a necesitar más Sesshoumaru, al menos así si intenta matarme no podrá mugre insensible- Kagome, quien no moderaba la voz comenzó a molestar al youkai que fingía sueños en su cama, pero estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndose de rodillas recitando unas palabras que según le dijo Kaede, romperían el hechizo del collar, y las piedrecillas regresarían a ella, y efectivamente, inmediatamente comenzaron a verse muchos puntitos negros en el cielo a toda velocidad hacia sus manos deteniéndose violentamente antes de chocar con ella y atravesarla.

-Gracias Inuyasha, ya puedes descansar en paz en el infierno con Kikyou, después de todo ¡ni quien te necesite!-dijo cruelmente sorprendiendo al youkai.

Se acercó lentamente a paso decidido ante el taiyoukai, quien se decidía a matarla si se le ocurría hacerle algo estúpido sin su consentimiento, pero se puso nervioso, al sentir las manos de Kagome en su cuello, y la respiración de esta muy cerca de su rostro.

En realidad no sabía como reaccionar, pero orgulloso, negándose ante la cobardía que sentía abrió los ojos topándose con los de la chica, quien un poco sonrojada se separó bruscamente de él.

-Hay, pudiste ser más sutil ¿no lo crees?- le espetó Kagome ignorando completamente la regla sobre "señor" a su nuevo amo.

-Eres una insolente…- se detuvo al notar un collar parecido al que llevaba su medio hermano en el cuello- ¿pero que demonios es esto?, mujer imbécil te mataré- le amenazó, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Kagome, quien se encontraba tranquilamente en un rincón de la habitación.

-Ah no, no harás eso, ¡Abajo!- le ordenó esperando una reacción como la que sucedía con Inuyasha, pero este, al no caer al piso, solo se atinó a reír de ella, quien aún no se rendía, por lo que volvió a repetir la singular palabra, y efectivamente tuvo efecto, pero uno un poco calmado, ya que el youkai no callo de bruces al suelo como lo hacia Inuyasha, simplemente, ante los ojos un poco sorprendidos de Kagome, veía como el demonio con todas las fuerzas que tenía trataba de no dejarse vencer, pero este, ante tal poder espiritual del collar, terminó hincado contra el piso simulando una reverencia a Kagome, quien inmediatamente se puso a su altura para que viera que no se burlaría de él por tal acto de su parte y la reacción del collar.

-Maldita sabandija humana, ¿pero que te has creído?, quítame inmediatamente esta cosa de mi cuello- le ordeno enfadado el youkai que aún seguía en el piso inmóvil ante la todavía fuerza de los dos abajo que había recitado la miko.

-No te quitaré nada- respondió la joven al youkai- y seguiré usando esa palabra si tú no te dignas a tratarme mejor de lo que has hecho.

Ciertamente, hasta tal punto, Sesshoumaru se reprochaba por haber subestimado a la "escoria" de su muerto medio hermano, pero por otro lado, estaba orgulloso de ella, ya que esperaba que fuera un poco más astuta a los demás humanos de todo el montón.

-Ahora, por favor señor Sesshoumaru, ¿estaría dispuesto en hacerme ese pequeño favor?- le dijo de buena manera sonriéndole dulcemente por primera vez desde que se conocían.

Mientras que Sesshoumaru, sorprendido pensaba en la posible respuesta que podía tenerle a su propiedad, se preguntaba: ¿Por qué habría sonreído de esa manera?, nadie le había sonreído en toda su vida, la única que lo hacía era la chiquilla que le dejaba acompañarlo, pero simplemente no le interesaba, entonces ¿Por qué su sonrisa si le llamaba la atención?, -de seguro a de ser porque se que en ella se encuentra todo el poder de la Perla de Shikon y también porque en cualquier momento puede liberar un sin fin de monstruos- pensaba el youkai, inmediatamente levantándose del suelo al dejar de sentir la presión del collar hacia abajo.

-Y ¿bien?, ¿acepta mi petición?- preguntó animosamente.

-Haz lo que te pegue en gana, ahora, quiero que prepares mis cosas que tomaré un baño, alista mis ropas, mucho cuidado con perder mi estola, y quédate cerca, porque como castigo por tu insolencia, cantarás para mi, a y también lavarás mi cabello, y al terminar lo secarás y cepillaras- terminó de ordenarle viendo la cara de reproche que ponía Kagome al no tomar en cuenta su petición anterior- por…por fav…por favo… ¡ahora mismo escoria!.

Kagome se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sesshoumaru tratando de ser amable con ella como se lo había pedido, bueno, casi, ya que a final de cuentas se arrepintió –pero no descansaré hasta ver que seas amable conmigo, aunque bueno, siendo tu primera vez intentando ser amable no te fue nada mal- pensaba feliz la miko quien corría de un lado a otro arreglando y haciendo lo que le había pedido el youkai.

-¡Sabandija que demonios estas haciendo!, comienza a lavarme el pelo- le gritaba Sesshoumaru dentro de las aguas termales descansando con los ojos cerrados mientras Kagome se le acercaba tímidamente con cosas que parecían jabones para el cuerpo.

Se acercó muy lentamente sintiendo como se le subían miles de colores a la cabeza, pues a decir verdad nadie, que ella recordara, en toda su vida había visto a un hombre semidesnudo, reposando en aguas termales humeantes, y sobre todo, esperando a que ella le comenzara a lavar el cabello como si eso fuese la cosa más normal del mundo (N/A: yo quiero ser ella!!).

-Señor Sesshoumaru… ¿Por qué me grita si le pueden escuchar las personas que están en los alrededores?- preguntó astutamente esperando una respuesta del demonio quien ponía una cara de satisfacción al sentir los masajes que la chica le hacía en la cabellera tratando de no jalarle demasiado el pelo.

-Aunque gritase con lo más fuerte que diera mi voz, nadie lograría oírme, pues esta parte del castillo tiene un campo de energía, nadie, aunque quisiese podría escuchar lo que sucediese aquí adentro, a menos que yo lo quiera- terminó cortante el youkai que volvía a cerrar los ojos- canta, ¿ya olvidaste mi orden?- le espetó.

Kagome, quien lavaba muy concentradamente el cabello del demonio, se sorprendido mucho, pues no creyó que eso lo estuviera diciendo enserio, además ella no sabía nada del tipo de canciones de esa época, ¿Cómo demonios iba a complacerle en eso?

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué no comienzas escoria?...oh ya se… ja, lo que pasa es que debes de tener una voz horrenda, sabes que, mejor olvídalo, no quiero que lastimes mis delicados oídos.

Kagome se molestó, ¿Cómo podía ser tan grosero sin siquiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir?, ah, era cierto, después de todo era medio hermano de Inuyasha, ahora entendía el porqué de su tonta respuesta, pero aún así, no se dejaría humillar tan fácilmente, por eso, se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a cantar con una delicada voz el siguiente fragmento de una canción.

_He caminado mucho,_

_Y no puedo recordar ¿Dónde estaba mi casa?_

_La distancia es lejana._

_Solo me tengo a mi mismo._

_También puedo demostrar una sonrisa,_

_Eso no es difícil de hacer._

_tengo la suficiente fuerza para seguir adelante,_

_Pero a veces quisiera dejar ir todo._

_Yo estaré aquí siempre que tú me necesites,_

_No tienes que esconderte de mí,_

_¿Qué estás sintiendo ahora?_

_Yo lleno tu alma,_

_Nosotros buscaremos juntos un destino_

_Los problemas vienen y terminan_

_Pues estaremos tomados mano con mano_

_Y no nos olvidaremos el uno del otro_

_¡Nunca!_

_El amor esta en cada corazón de todo hombre_

_Tú no estás solo._

Kagome, después de detenerse de lavar el cabello para cantar melancólicamente esa canción, reanudó su que hacer dejando totalmente anonado a Sesshoumaru reposando pensativo nuevamente en la posición en la que estaba.

-Y bien ¿Qué le pareció señor Sesshoumaru?

Él no respondió estaba un poco enojado por no lograr el cometido de hacer enojar a Kagome, y ante su fallo, ella ahora estaba más que feliz, por lo que solo atinó a responderle con un gruñido muy parecido a los que le daba Inu Yasha, haciendo que esta cambiara su rostro feliz a uno triste, y obviamente no pasó desapercibido por su señor, quien creyendo que era por su culpa, trato de remediar el problema, aunque sabía muy bien lo que hacía – me estoy ablandando- pensaba al momento que hablaba seriamente.

-Es de tu época, ¿no es así?

-¿Eh?, si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó quitando el semblante triste.

-Simplemente porque es raro, no es nada parecido a los que aquí se cantan, la verdad es que solo hacen canciones sobre leyendas y mitos, y bueno, eso es algo que realmente no se escucharía aquí.

-Ya entiendo, entonces creo que debo de dejar de cantar, no valla ser que me pillen y sospechen de mí, o si no, que piensen que usted tiene esclavas locas y raras, arruinaría su reputación- se dijo irónicamente mientras enjuagaba el largo cabello de su señor que desde hacía quince minutos comenzó a tallar.

-No- se apresuró a decir el youkai maldiciéndose internamente por haber hablado sin pensar- es decir, no dejes de cantar a menos que yo te lo ordene, además ¿Quién te puede escuchar si tienes prohibido hablar con los demás y no se escucha nada al exterior?

-Bueno, entonces… no dejaré de cantar…bueno, ¡ya está!- se felicitó felizmente por el buen trabajo que había hecho al lavar tan arduamente el sucio cabello de Sesshoumaru felicitándose por haberlo dejado tan sedoso y suavecito.

-Muy bien, ahora tráeme algo con que secarme escoria- le ordeno mientras comenzaba a salir de las aguas termales totalmente desnudo sin siquiera inmutarse de la compañía de Kagome, quien enseguida de ver lo que este pensaba hacer se marchó rápidamente sin mirarle a por unos cobertores completamente roja.

-"¿Pero que demonios se cree Sesshoumaru?, salir en esas condiciones sabiendo que yo estoy ahí."- pensaba la muy avergonzada miko regresando a donde se encontraba el youkai parado esperando la llegada de sus cosas, desviando la mirada muy notoriamente.

-Disfruta todo lo que quieras escoria, ya que jamás podrás ver a alguien más así que no sea yo- le dijo arrogantemente comenzando a vestirse con otro kimono idéntico al que llevaba antes, colocándose su estola y montándose su armadura.

-Ja, ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?- preguntó retándole.

-Pues porque verás, si no me obedeces no te dejaré salir por las noches de este castillo a pasear por mis tierras, y créeme, después de estar aquí por un tiempo considerable tiendes a desesperarte.

-Va, ya veremos- le dijo Kagome tomando un especie de peine comenzando a desenredar el cabello del youkai.

Pasaban las horas, y Kagome seguía puliendo los grandes pisos del palacio aún sin siquiera probar bocado alguno.

Ciertamente se sentía demasiado cansada como para continuar, y aceptaba que aunque llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso, no era del todo aburrido, pues llevaba contada más de veinte habitaciones, quince baños de lujo, diez balcones y una cocina sumamente impresionante en la cual se sentía completamente identificada, donde pudo encontrar incluso hasta el ingrediente más extraño pero sabroso.

Estaba a punto de terminar, y se moría de sueño, no estaba acostumbrada a mañas vampíricas como las que ahora tendría que seguir, pero aunque lo negase, era un poco emocionante, pues nunca había vivido con tanto lujo, bueno, no era dedicado para ella, pero aún así, ¡viviría en un verdadero castillo!, ¡Cuánto no había soñado con eso desde pequeña!, cuando su madre le contaba esos lindos cuentos de romance en la edad antigua, y su abuelo le relataba sus leyendas y mitos que a veces resultaban ser exageradamente falsos.

Terminó de pulir todo el amplio pasillo de entre las habitaciones principales, y solo le faltaban otras cinco, pero aún así, no se rindió, tomo sus trapos, y se dirigió a paso apresurado a la habitación del fondo, donde su puerta corrediza, estaba hermosa y sutilmente decorada con pinceladas verdaderamente delgadas y muy difíciles de trazar.

Kagome se quedó asombrada ante tal detalle, pues en las puertas que había pasado con anterioridad algunos trazos eran un poco torpes, pero esto, esto no se comparaba con lo demás.

Pensaba, que tal vez, esa sería una de las habitaciones con más lujos en todo el castillo a parte de las de Sesshoumaru, y, se deshizo de la duda una vez dentro de la habitación, pues verdaderamente era impresionante, tan impresionante como la de su mismo jefe, solo que la cama era un poco más pequeña, y estaba cubierta por colchas de seda púrpura, dando un toque rudimentario a la habitación.

Estaba impresionada, y pudo haber seguido así todo lo que le restaba de la noche, si no fuese por una presencia que le desconcertó, no era maligna, ni muy fuerte, y tampoco le hacía sentirse amenazada, pero aún así le incomodaba un poco pues se sentía observada, hasta que se armó de valor, y preguntó en voz alta a la presencia que se fuera de ese lugar, pues estaba en terrenos del gran Youkai Sesshoumaru hijo del legendario guerrero demonio Inu Taisho, y no podía permanecer en sus terrenos sin permiso suyo si no quería que le matase, pero aún así, nadie, respondió, y la presencia desapareció, dejándole de pie como una total tonta, ¡como se odió!, ¡había estado hablando sola, y lo peor es que todavía se sentía observada!, que tontería, fue lo último que dijo en voz alta, al momento que reanudaba su tarea doméstica.

Pasaron los días, o mejor dicho, noches, y se sentía satisfecha por todos sus logros, pues, en realidad había tenido buena impresión ante el youkai.

Primero, por su primera cena, ella no sabía nada acerca de la comida de la época antigua, pues lo único que había aprendido era como asar cosas al aire libre, con una fogata, como le había indicado Sango, y no podía hacer eso fuera del castillo porque podría pensar Sesshoumaru que estaba incendiado todo, y después no le dejaría salir a pasear en las noches, pues aunque lo negara, el tenía razón, después de estar varios días dentro de esa enorme mansión, por mas mona y linda que fuese, era realmente exasperante estar toda la noche encerrada en esas traumáticas paredes de servicio y su habitación, por lo que no desobedecía sin chistar a regañadientes sus ordenes.

Después de varios intentos de poder cocinar algo sumamente rico, extravagante y pasable ante el frío youkai, se dio como resultado unas cuantas onigiri de distintos rellenos, acompañado de arroz frito y pescado crudo, algo que para su gusto era más que delicioso, pues era su comida favorita.

Pero aún así, cuando le sirvió el arroz y las onigiri, estaba más que perturbada, tal vez, no le gustaba, después de todo era medio hermano de Inuyasha, y el se la pasaba quejando de lo incomibles que eran sus alimentos, aunque se reprochó por pensar en ello, obviamente ellos eran completamente diferentes, y reafirmando su desición, escuchó anonadada y enternecida las felicitaciones sinceras del demonio que comía discretamente elegante tratando de encubrir su sorpresa con su típica pose de superioridad.

Las siguientes noches cocinó diversos tipos de comida de su época, que ya le eran familiares al youkai, se sabía sus nombres, ¡incluso logró hacerle una noche una enorme pizza!, recordaba su rostro perfectamente, primero era uno de desconfianza, después uno de asco, pero a final de cuentas terminó por comerse las 9 piezas que había hecho, más aparte unas galletas de jengibre que había logrado hornear como postre, y después del pasar del tiempo, había conseguido adecuarse perfectamente a la forma de ser de Sesshoumaru, por ejemplo, sabía que con un simple "mhp", significaba un rotundo sí, o un "as lo que quieras" significaba que tenía toda su autorización de hacer lo que más le viniera en gana con tal de que no se metiera en muchos problemas, además de que había aprendido a leer sus sentimientos con el simple hecho de poder observar sus ojos ámbar, y era muy útil, pues desde que le conocía siempre mostraba su faceta fría y cruel, pero a ella ya no la engañaba, sabía que muy que en el fondo del alma del frío demonio le había tomado cariño, y se lo había demostrado cuando comenzaron un entrenamiento para ella –solo es para que puedas defender mejor mis terrenos escoria- es lo que le había dicho, pero no se tragaba esas palabras, sencillamente no le creería, sabía muy bien que era porque no quería que le pasase nada, ¡hasta le había regalado una espada!, y lo increíble era que se adecuaba perfectamente a sus poderes sobrenaturales de sacerdotisa con el gran aumento espiritual de los demonios en su interior, le llamaba Shi, y aunque su nombre significara muerte, la espada hacía todo lo contrario, servía como catalizador de sus poderes, con ella, si la blandía una sola vez podría purificar a cien monstruos, era tan poderosa como colmillo de acero, y lo mejor era, que como llevaba un entrenamiento especial para su agilidad y el aumento de poder espiritual, podría aumentar el número de monstruos purificados.

El horario de trabajo era muy pesado para ella, se pasaba la mayor parte de la noche limpiando los pasillos y cocinando, mientras que en sus horas libres, las utilizaba para luchar con Sesshoumaru, y eso le dejaba sumamente exhausta, quitando de antemano las pesas que le había obligado a usar, -es por tu bien Kagome, Sesshoumaru sabe lo que hace- siempre se repetía al llegar a la cama al alba, procurando no hacer ruido y cubrirse un poco los ojos, pues ya no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver la luz del sol.

El tiempo se fue pasando demasiado rápido, los días con Sesshoumaru pronto se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, y los meses en años, tanto así, que perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba con él, podía sentir como las cosas a su alrededor envejecían y se malgastaban, pero ella, al igual que Sesshoumaru, se mantenían completamente igual que antes, no culpaba al demonio, después de todo ellos envejecen muy lento, pero ella, en ella todo era diferente, a pesar de ser una sacerdotisa, seguía siendo humana, y los humanos, como todo ser vivo envejecen, y a un paso muy acelerado, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía completamente igual?, ¿esque acaso era inmortal?, -no, eso no podía ser- se respondía mentalmente, porque después de todo seguía sufriendo daños graves en sus peleas con el jefe, así que esa idea quedaba descartada, pero en fin, -que sabes tú de todo eso- se decía.

Eso dejó de darle importancia conforme vivía al lado del demonio, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía, que incluso había noches en las que no podía dormir por estar al pendiente de que regresara a la mansión después de arreglar "unos asuntos de demonios", como el solía decirle a las feroces peleas que enfrentaba con enemigos que querían apoderarse de sus tierras.

Pero no solo eso le quitaba el sueño, había momentos, -y unos muy largos- en los que aparecía a su alrededor esa misteriosa presencia a la que había sido testigo las primeras veces en el palacio, lo extraño es que, en ocasiones se presentaba de una forma pura, mientras que había otras en las que se contaminaba y aparecía totalmente demoníaca, tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustada de lo que podría ser, pues miles de veces había tratado de purificarla, pero cuando lo hacía, su aura maligna se transformaba en una tan pura que su poder espiritual no le surtía efecto. Lo más aterrador es que casi siempre se presentaba al momento en que ella se iba a dormir, y no se iba hasta que se quedaba dormida, como vigilándola, o eso era lo que quería pensar, pues cuando el sueño le vencía, y se despertaba a la noche siguiente el ente ya no estaba, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

De cualquier manera, no se lo decía a Sesshoumaru, no quería que se preocupara por una tontería suya, no había estado luchando con él por nada, se suponía que ella ya sabía defenderse.

çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

¿Qué paso? Jaja creyeron que ya no iba a actualizar jaja a susto…

Na ps aquí ya esta la continuación y si quieren saber ¿Qué onda esta chava con esa letra tan cutre? Si ya se que chance y la traduje mal (la canción obvio), pero como soy la autora de este fic quiero que así sea, así que no comentéis nada ok? Ne no se crean, la canción pues no se, es una de mis preferidas y quería ponerla, si todavía no saben cual es y quieren saber cual es pues es nada más y nada menos que la letra de yubiwa o también llamada you're not alone de la genial Maaya Sakamoto y bueno sigo esperando reviews y porfa no me maten si tardo mucho en actualizar, la neta tuve la estúpida idea de meterme a la normal básica y con tanta lectura de educación ni tengo tiempo de leer fics T-T pero pues ya ni modo.

Y para terminar, agradecimientos especiales a: **SySblood, sakura-verpau, hinatafan, sesshoumarushayaGF, azul, azulceleste, Refirma y SENIA **por sus reviews y sus comentarios muchísimas gracias.


	5. Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 5: "Una nueva aventura"**

Esa noche se despertó de un humor muy alegre, y esque, no era de extrañarse, eso, había sido uno de los pocos días en que había podido dormir perfectamente, por alguna extraña razón, desde hacia un buen tiempo se había convencido de que la presencia que le vigilaba no le haría nada más que eso, vigilarla, y con mucha más confianza ahora si había descansado bien.

Ya era sumamente fuerte, podría decirse que estaba en competencia con Sesshoumaru, podía usar sus poderes espirituales a la perfección, y manejar la alabarda con muchísima más facilidad que antes, pero aún así, después de sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, siempre venía la parte triste, Inuyasha y su familia.

Los extrañaba de sobremanera, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que fue nombrada esclava de Sesshoumaru, y aun que su relación con él no era tan tensa como podría pensarse, la falta de gente a su alrededor y sobre todo de sus difuntos amigos le hacían mucho daño, le deprimían, y hacían su forma de ser más tímida y seria de lo normal, incluso, ahora si apostaría a que se parecía extraordinariamente a Kikyou, aunque odiara admitirlo. Por eso, por esa simple razón, le pediría a Sesshoumaru que le dejara ir a visitar a su familia aunque fuese una sola semana, aunque fuese demasiado pedir.

Era la media noche aproximadamente, increíblemente, ya había terminado todos sus que haceres diarios, ya había tomado práctica después de todo, y ahora se dirigía hacia el espacio de entrenamiento que tenían ella y Sesshoumaru, para poder tener otro enfrentamiento, como los que siempre hacían cada luna llena.

Se acercó silenciosamente al pequeño claro que había, y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru contemplando la luna ¿melancólicamente?, eso era raro, desde que estaba con él, había podido conocer y ver la que sentía a través de sus ojos, pero en alguna de esas veces jamás mostró un sentimiento triste, melancólico o arrepentimiento, ¿Qué había de diferencia ahora como para que él se comportara así?

-Buenas noches Sesshoumaru- saludó con una expresión neutra sacando de sus pensamientos al youkai quien le miro de una forma enigmática.

-Muy bien escoria, te propongo algo, esta noche tendremos una pelea, pero no una simple como las demás, esta noche, pelearás con todas tus fuerzas; si yo gano, estarás todo el tiempo conmigo, siempre, ya no te esconderás, pero tus tareas diarias aumentarán ya que me servirás todo el tiempo y no te irás a menos que sea para bañarte, cambiarte y hacer las tareas que yo te pida -se detuvo un momento, y admiró los gestos de enojo en la cara de Kagome, pero aún así prosiguió, aun que le doliera en el alma- pero si tú me llegaras a ganar, te dejaré ir, te dejaré marchar, ya no estarás a mi servicio hasta que pase un lapso de dos años, pero jurando que regresarás sin falta, y más te vale que lo hagas, o si no yo mismo me encargaré de ir por ti y torturarte hasta que pidas piedad, ¿entendido?.

Estaba sorprendida, felizmente sorprendida, ¿desde cuando Sesshoumaru era tan consentidor con ella?, algo se traía entre manos, ¿pero que era?, de seguro quería algo, pero no podía ser, ya que puso pros y contras de ambos lados, ¿estaba siendo justo por primera vez en su vida?, aunque, primero tenía que vencerle, sabía que era débil a comparación de ese youkai, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo, no había puesto en práctica los poderes de la perla por miedo a quedarse sin energía y dejar salir a los youkais que habitaban en su interior, pero esa era una oferta tentadora que no podía dejar pasar, ¡podría ver a su familia después de mucho tiempo, aunque hubiera perdido la cuenta de ello!, pelearía enserio, sin titubear, como si su vida dependiera de ella, pero, ¿Qué acaso no era lo mismo?, tenía que serlo, se dijo, además, si tenía la autorización de ese "Amo", podría atar cabos sueltos que había dejado.

-¿Listo para perder, "amo Sesshoumaru"? –le dijo burlonamente blandiendo delicadamente la amenazadora alabarda que se había formado con un poco del poder espiritual del de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, a comparación de ella, no se movió de su lugar, esperó a que esta atacara.

Kagome no estaba para juegos, se había encariñado un poco con Sesshoumaru, pero no dudaba en incluso matarlo en esa pelea con tal de poder regresar a su antigua vida, porque, después de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿un año?, ¿dos?.

Atacó sin piedad, encestaba fuertes descargas de poder espiritual en los puntos vulnerables del youkai, o eso creía, porque él no tenía ninguno.

- ¡¿Por qué no me atacas?! –le gritó Kagome entre todo el destellar de descargas a su alrededor- ¡Pelea enserio!, ¡por lo menos déjame perder con dignidad!

Sesshoumaru no se digno a decir nada, solo seguía esquivando cuidadosamente las descargas purificadoras que ella le mandaba para no resultar herido fuertemente, y mucho menos le miraba a los ojos, siempre los esquivaba como si fuera a hechizarse o morir con el contacto de los de la miko.

Kagome se estaba hartando, ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso?, las veces anteriores el le atacaba con todo lo que creía necesario para muy apenas no tratar de matarla, ¿por qué demonios ahora no hacía lo mismo?

-¡Eres un tonto! –Vociferó encolerizada- ¡no te atrevas a tratarme como una niñata!, ¡he entrenado duro y no me merezco eso de tu maldita parte!-pero un movimiento inoportuno de parte del demonio, dejó a Kagome estrellada en el suelo haciendo un enorme agujero.

-Baya, hasta que por fin te dignas.

Kagome se puso rápidamente de pie, y con un movimiento brusco y rápido, se arrebató de sus manos, cintura y tobillos las pesas que desde hacia mucho tiempo le obligó a cargar.

Se lo agradecía, en serio, porque descubrió que todo el peso que había cargado, le dió una fuerza y velocidad extraordinaria, haciendo que el demonio titubeara en los bloqueos que realizaba contra ella.

Entonces, algo inoportuno sucedió, Sesshoumaru, fue atravesado por la alabarda de Kagome, quien inmediatamente de lo sucedido, expulsó una enorme cantidad de energía pura, dejando casi purificado por completo al youkai.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- corrió Kagome hacia él preocupada.

Nunca le había ganado, ¿esque acaso yo era muy poderosa?, ¿por qué esta vez la pelea había sido diferente?, -tal vez porque en esta ocasión si se ponía en juego algo que realmente le importaba- pensó alegremente, pero poco duró su triunfo, ya que, a lo lejos, comenzaba a armarse un enorme jaleo, donde seguramente estaba toda la servidumbre y los youkais que protegían el terreno.

-Seguramente escucharon la explosiones que he causado y vienen a investigar, ¡demonios!, si me ven con Sesshoumaru así, de seguro estaré en problemas.

Sesshoumaru abrió lentamente los ojos melancólico –de seguro porque le gane herí su orgullo- se decía la miko, y poniéndose de pie con un enorme esfuerzo ayudado por la espada, junto una enorme cantidad de energía demoníaca en la palma de una mano, y golpeó fuertemente y sin aviso alguno la frente de la miko, quien después de caer mareada al suelo, comenzó a levantarse enojada.

-Muy bien, cumplo mi parte del trato, lárgate sin que te vean y regresa de igual forma dentro de dos años, si no vienes, te encontraré, y no tendrás ni idea alguna de lo que te puedo hacer, ahora, ¡largo!

Kagome no titubeó, pensaba inclinarse honradamente ante Sesshoumaru, pero eso no bastaría como una verdadera despedida para ella, así que…

-¡Al demonio todo!- dijo y abrazó fuertemente a Sesshoumaru, quien al sentir el fuerte abrazo de la miko, no pudo evitar dejar salir un fuerte gemino de dolor debido a sus heridas-Lo siento, lo siento.

-¡Lárgate de una endemoniada vez!- le empujó Sesshoumaru.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, derramando una solitaria lágrima del rostro, después de todo, ¿no iba a regresar dentro de dos años?, así que ese no era un adiós, era solo un hasta luego.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante más de cuatro horas, y aún no se cansaba, producto de todos los días de entrenamientos y que haceres ordenados por el demonio, sumando las pesas que ahora mismo no llevaba consigo al haberlas olvidado en el castillo.

-"_Genial, si no consigo otras pesas voy a acostumbrarme a no llevarlas, y cuando regrese no quiero ni imaginarme lo enojado que a de estar Sesshoumaru"_

Al fin se detuvo, había llegado a un pueblo, le recordaba mucho al de la anciana Kaede, había niños jugando por todos lados y mujeres sonrientes haciendo ropa y comida.

Se acercó sigilosamente, no sabía que decir o más bien que hacer, después de todo ¿Cómo acercarse a un pueblo y entablar conversación para pedir instrucciones si no lo hacía desde hace mucho? Es decir no es que no fuera sociable pero, cuando pasas mas de diez horas sola en un castillo solitario casi a oscuras y con un taiyoukai de pocas palabras a cualquiera se le olvidaría hasta balbucear.

-"Vamos Kagome no te rindas solo te acercas despacio y dices buenos días, después de todo no tienes que perder, ni que salieron corriendo"

Respiró hondo y se acercó, la primera palabra iba a salir de su boca cuando una mujer tomo a un niño por la mano y salió corriendo, para su sorpresa, las demás hicieron lo mismo

-"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta gente?"- pensó

-FUERA-gritaron varios hombres que se acercaban con armas en mano a ella.

-No queremos en esta humilde aldea a aquellos que pactan con demonios su existencia

-Así es, esa media luna en tu frente lo muestra, ahora vete antes de que nos obligues a atacarte.

Se alejó de ellos lentamente, le amenazaban con hachas y lanzas improvisadas, no le harían daño si le trataban de atacar, pero algo en el tono de ellos les hizo saber que lo que decían no era ninguna mentira, y si fuera cierto ¿Qué haría? Estaba claro quien era el responsable de dicha marca en la frente, -Sesshoumaru-pensó, ¿Pero en que momento? Y como por harte de magia la respuesta se le vino a la mente…

_Sesshoumaru abrió lentamente los ojos melancólico –de seguro porque le gane herí su orgullo- se decía la miko, y poniéndose de pie con un enorme esfuerzo ayudado por la espada, junto una enorme cantidad de energía demoníaca en la palma de una mano, y golpeó fuertemente y sin aviso alguno la frente de la miko_

Otra pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿por qué? Repasó cuidadosamente, esforzándose por hallar dicha respuesta, pero como era de esperarse nunca la encontró, en primer lugar ¿para que los demonios hacían eso? Se supone que despreciaban a los humanos ¿no?, entonces no tenía sentido hacerles algo para diferenciarlos de los demás como algo así de que "Mírenme tengo por dueño a un demonio no se acerquen demás humanos a mi porque os aseguro que los matara" por favor, como si eso fuera a ocurrir, y más con alguien como Sesshoumaru se dijo.

-Pero, ¿Y si quería protegerme?

-Mujer largo de aquí no queremos problemas por favor- interrumpió un aldeano.

-Esperen, por favor-hablando Kagome por primera vez-Yo solo quería pedirles su ayuda para encontrar una aldea, es la única en la que se dice tienen a un medio demonio con ellos viviendo en paz aparte de otra aldea con otro llamado Jinenji (N/A: Así se escribe no? ^-^) solo quería que me indicaran que camino tomar.

Los aldeanos se miraron pensativos, la mujer con la media luna tenía razón, hasta ese momento solo dos aldeas tenían a medios demonios habitando en ella, y estas se hicieron muy famosas por lo mismo, pero la aldea que ella buscaba había recibido un ataque masivo de demonios y solo como resultado quedaron cenizas, no volvieron a saber de ella ni mucho menos de las demás aldeas colindantes en cuanto a ese tema, como muchos de ellos decía, se habían buscado la muerte por haber tratado con seres sobrenaturales, pero eso no venía al caso, solo querían deshacerse de esa mujer, y cuanto antes mejor, así que le daría la dirección en la que supuestamente estaba, y asunto arreglado.

-Esta en aquella dirección-señaló uno de los hombres- ahora sí, márchate cuanto antes.

-Gracias.

Hizo una reverencia y reanudó su marcha, no había preguntado por el tiempo que le tomaría en llegar, pero eso era lo que menos le quitaba la concentración, ahora lo que merodeaba su mente era, ¿por qué Sesshoumaru le hizo tal cosa a ella?...


	6. ¿Aliado o enemigo?

**Capítulo 6: "¿Aliado o enemigo?"**

Después de andar todo el día se decidió por descansar en las cercanías de un río que recién había encontrado.

La luna comenzaba a asomarse entre los cielos recordándole a cierto taiyoukai que desde su ida le rondaba por la mente.

Kagome se reprochaba cada vez que sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia él.

Estaba consiente de que bueno, estar al lado de una sola persona durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo podía llegar a afectarte las neuronas, así que no se culpaba si repentinamente le daban ataques de tristeza por no estar a su lado.

Ese asunto quedaba de sobra, el segundo era el siguiente: ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru había tomado precauciones con ella? ¿Es que acaso creía que no regresaría y escaparía con otro demonio? Tan solo el imaginarse a Sesshoumaru sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos amenazando a todo demonio para protegerla le provocaban unas ansias indescriptible que pasaban por su cuerpo en forma de calosfríos.

-Ah basta Kagome, ¿pero que te pasa?- se golpeó las mejillas sonrosadas con las manos- estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru, no importa si es al único ser viviente del sexo opuesto desde sabe cuando pero….es imperdonable pensar algo así… además…. ¿Acoso no amabas a Inuyasha?

Tan solo el recordar ese nombre su melancolía volvió, ¿Realmente estaba muerto? Si no le hubiera quitado el collar anteriormente con un sentado bastaba para poder saber su localización, si es que estaba vivo, pero en estos momentos se encontraba en el cuello de su medio hermano.

Se sentía triste, y no solo por Inuyasha, también se sentía culpable de la posible muerte de sus demás amigos: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, la anciana Kaede, y Kohaku. ¿De qué había servido pedirle a la perla volverle a la vida si por su culpa probablemente también debería de estar muerto? ¡Era su culpa! ¡Solo su tonta culpa…! Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente…más resistente…

-Ellos… ¡ellos estarían vivos!- gritó a todo pulmón con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo un horrenda opresión en el pecho.

-Guarda silencio sacerdotisa y deja de lamentarte- dijo una voz cerca suyo.

Salto del puro susto, eso bastó para dejar a un lado su momentánea crisis de tristeza si se concentrara en el intruso que por razones extrañas no localizaba.

-¿Quién eres?

-No te alarmes mujer…

-¡Muéstrate! ¡Ahora has lo que te digo si no quieres que termine contigo en estos momentos!

Frente a ella, entre unos arbustos, logró distinguir una silueta que caminaba hacia ahí con elegancia, por un momento creyó ver a Sesshoumaru, pero no era el, y la persona que se posó frente a sus ojos por un momento le hizo sentir pequeñita.

Un youkai, majestosos, hermoso, que decir ¡imponente! Se había aparecido entre la penumbra, pero eso no le inquietó, ni siquiera la mirada escarlata ni las facciones varoniles ni mucho menos el hermoso cabello negro que caía en cascada por su espalda amarrada en una trenza un tanto floja. Lo que le preocupó fue su aura, ese ser, o lo que fuera, no poseía una en específico, por eso no había podido detectarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y qué quieres de mi?

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Haru y bueno, creo que el placer debe ser todo tuyo…

Observó a la chica descaradamente, divirtiéndose por el desconcierto que mostraban sus facciones, alguna mezcla entre miedo e incomodidad.

-Mejor continúa con tu camino, no quiero tener conflictos con nadie

-¿Y si digo que no?- le retó

-Pues me obligarás a obligarte-respondió segura

Kagome se puso en alerta, con la alabarda en alto, tratando de mantener la calma, es decir, sería su primera pelea contra alguien que no fuese Sesshoumaru, eso le hacía temblar, y más porque el ser que antes no mostraba aura ahora comenzaba a desencadenar un enorme poder.

No se quedaría quieta a que ese ser le atacara, así que, tomando valor, expulsó hacia él una enorme cantidad de energía pura esperando a que este esquivara o bien, le diera de lleno y todo terminase, lo que no se imaginaba era que, el ser, aparte de quedarse de pie sin moverse, al dispersarse su ataque este siguiera con vida.

-Pero…

-Es inútil- sonrió petulante- tus ataques no pueden hacer nada- dijo mostrando una nueva aura alrededor suyo, una que simplemente dejo sin palabras a Kagome, porque esa aura era totalmente pura y buena.

-¿Cómo?

-No dudes ni un momento mujer en que al ser que tienes frente a ti es un demonio, mi habilidad más destacada es poder manipular auras, puedo tener un aura neutra, maligna o purificadora sin que esta cause estragos en mí, así que si quieres hacerme daño tendrás que esforzarte un poco más.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Si, lo se y lo siento, de veras, se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, y yo queme la paso quejando de las personas que no lo hacen….. se que los deje abandonados a todos, a las personas que leen este fic, y a la historia en si, y espero que no vuelva a pasar, y aunque no quiera poner escusas, en serio la universidad te mantiene ocupada.

Pero bueno, en fin, gracias por leer el fic a pesar del tiempo en que no he actualizado, y espero y dejen reviews, a todas aquellas personas que me mandaron alguno muchísimas gracias y de nuevo LO SIENTO.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7: "Y la travesía continúa"**

Genial, eso simplemente era genial, ese día había sido el peor de todos desde quien sabe cuando, es decir, después del encuentro con ese demonio de nombre Haru, todo se volvió increíblemente más complicado.

Después de que se habían dado la presentación formal y el inicio de su "batalla" simplemente se rindió, no estaba para luchar contra alguien que no le había hecho nada y a pesar de parecer peligroso descubrió que era un perro que ladraba pero no mordía –"Soy pacifista, solo actúo cuando me provocan o me hacen enfadar"- había dicho, así que toda hostilidad había quedado atrás, por desgracia.

También descubrió otra cosa de ese demonio y una muy importante, este era uno de los millares de monstruos a medio purificar que se encontraba en su interior, y al preguntarle como había logrado salir de ahí le respondió: -"En realidad mi cuerpo no a logrado escapar, solo mi alma, Midoriko sabía que era muy poderoso claro, así que se tomó medidas especiales contra mí antes de quedar atrapada también, así que me conviene que tú no mueras para no morir junto contigo yo también"-.

Y así, se inició de nuevo el camino hacia la aldea con un nuevo integrante en su grupo, que además de no conocerle en nada y ser de la belleza más exótica del mundo, llegó a la conclusión de que en belleza interior era todo lo contrario… ¡Era peor que Inuyasha en carácter!

-¡Eh! ¡Tonta, despierta!

-…

-¡Responde!

-¡YA! Eres un… un… un… ¡Desagradable, huraño, fastidioso, grosero, egocéntrico, desesperante y endemoniadamente exasperante demonio! ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz por un segundo? ¡Ni siquiera has cambiado a un aura pura como te pedí desde hace rato! ¡Tenerte así hace que me de jaqueca!- le respondió Kagome lo más enfadada posible, esa mañana se había levantado de un humor de perros, no había conseguido pegar el ojo solo el recordar que se le acababa el tiempo, no tenía sus pesas y Haru no ayudaba en nada, solo pedía, pedía y pedía, y cuando les atacó un youkai cerdo no hizo nada para ayudarle, solo desapareció por arte de magia y regresó a la hora del almuerzo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que sea de todo un santo pero deberías de estar feliz, mira que tener a alguien fuerte y endiabladamente bueno a tu lado te resultará favorable

-Ni hablar, sabes, pienso que hubiera sido más fácil que permanecieras aquí adentro- dijo señalándose el pecho- a que te presentaras, como lo hiciste en el palacio de Sesshoumaru…

-Hace mucho que no te escuchaba llamarle así a ese taiyoukai

Guardó silencio, era verdad, no recordaba exactamente cuando había comenzado a llamarle con el "señor" a Sesshoumaru, o mucho menos a tomarle cariño y tratarle con respeto como lo hacía ahora, y escuchar esa afirmación de Haru le dejó pensativa. ¿Se había rebajado a tal grado sin haberse dado cuenta?.

–_Tonterías-_Pensó, estaba en una situación en la que obedecía, u obedecía, así que lo había comenzado hacer por simple capricho del otro, no le molestaba, es decir, por tratar a alguien con más respeto no te iba a matar, tal vez el orgullo, pero no literalmente, así que… ¿Por qué discutir sobre eso en esos instantes? no valía la pena, total, ya nada se podía hacer, eran simples problemas triviales.

-Oye Haru…-volteó la mirada para encontrarle, pero no lo halló- genial, ni siquiera dice cuando se esfuma.

Otro tema importante, ¿Cómo lograba entrar y salir de si misma sin que esta sintiera algo? Era preocupante, ¿Y qué pasaría si los youkai, mononoke, akuma o lo que tuviera adentro salían mientras dormía? Era muy probable que no se diera cuenta, volvería a pasar lo que sucedió en la aldea, no podía permitirlo.

-Quien lo diría Kagome, sigues siendo una inútil, como siempre…

Gritó, como nunca en su vida, había pisado sin darse cuanta un hueco entre ramas y tierra en el suelo, y se había doblado de forma antinatural el tobillo, dirigió su vista hacía dicha extremidad y lo que vio le dejo un nudo en el estomago junto con un posible ataque de pánico pues comenzó a notar la falta de aire a sus pulmones. Su tobillo a juzgar por su posición anormal definitivamente estaba más que fracturado, ¡Que va! ¡Si se lo había dislocado! A un costado de este lograba verse una enorme bola, (al parecer su hueso salido) y su piel comenzaba a tintarse de colores violetas por la presión ejercida contra sus ligamentos.

En esos instantes, recordó una demostración de primeros auxilios que había presenciado en el Instituto, y lo que tenía que hacer era supuestamente fácil, es decir, ¿Cuán difícil resultaría volver a acomodar un hueso? No lo supo hasta instantes después, cuando de un brusco jalón se decidió a arreglarlo.

El dolor no se hizo esperar, lágrimas salían de sus ojos pero ningún quejido salió de su boca, estaba a mitad del bosque en las montañas, donde probablemente habría onis rondando por la zona, y si hacía más ruido y se enteraban entraría en completa desventaja, y si pensar que Haru resultaría de ayuda, menuda bronca que se metería si el muy desgraciado ni había aparecido a ayudarle en esos momentos.

Pasos sonaron a lo lejos, rápidos, y después vacilantes, Kagome tragó saliva, ahora sí que estaba en problemas, era muy probable que algo ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y estuvo más que segura sobre todo cuando vio una silueta aparecer entre las sombras.

No se movió del suelo, esperaba un movimiento amenazante de parte del ser, para iniciar una pelea, en claro, perfecta desventaja, pero lo que nunca creyó que pasaría sucedió.

El ser se acercó veloz a ella, no pudo ver su rostro, y en menos de cinco segundos, descubrió que su tobillo había sido curado, claro, después de un punzante dolor, pero después de eso, ni mella quedo de su fractura.

Se detuvo sorprendida sin nada que decir durante unos instantes, no sabía quien era ese youkai y aún así sabía que no correría peligro con su presencia.

Las sombras aún cubrían su rostro, y no distinguía muy bien sus facciones, pero se alarmó cuando escuchó su nombre de la boca de ese ser.

-Kagome…-dijo quedamente con una voz grácil y masculina que le resultó efectivamente familiar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que me conoces? Muéstrate.

El sujeto salió de las penumbras, su corazón creyó que explotaría, su sangre su fue a la cabeza, y sus ojos se empañaron dejando caer raudales de lágrimas.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Era él! ¡Seguía con vida! Perfecto, seguía igual que como le recordaba, igual de apuesto y arrogante, simplemente perfecto. Corrió hacía él con todas sus fuerzas y se aventó a sus brazos, esos brazos cálidos y fuertes como siempre, trató de pronunciar su nombre, de decirle cuanto le había extrañado y de lo feliz que estaba de verlo, pero nada salió de su boca solo un par de balbuceos sin sentido y sintiendo como sus fuerzas repentinamente se esfumaban, calló inconsciente sobre su fuerte pecho y sus musculosos brazos.

-Duerme bien, mi preciosa mujer…

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

UFFF GOMENASAI!!!!!! Tarde mucho como siempre, soy una escritora irresponsable, pero aquí esta el cap 7 ¿ A que lo deje en lo mas emocioanante??? Jaja manden reviews si quieren conti!!!!

BYE BYE!!!!


	8. Congoja

**Capítulo 7: "Congoja"**

Trató de abrir los ojos, no podía, sentía como si le taladrasen la cabeza y no distinguía bien lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, decía su nombre, podía estar segura, pero aún estaba demasiado confundida como para por lo menos enfocar un poco su visión y agudizar los oídos, no fue hasta que sintió en su rostro un chorro de agua fría que le hizo salir de su aturdimiento.

Abrió los ojos completamente, por un momento pensó que estaba ciega, pero desechó la idea cuando enfocó lo que parecía ser una enorme pared de roca a su derecha, y como mantas, un par de pieles de colores variados.

-_¿Pero donde estoy?-_ se preguntó.

-¿Pero dónde estamos?- le preguntó Haru- Kagome, te dejo sola solo unos instantes y venimos a parar a un lugar totalmente desconocido…

-No es mi culpa si tu no…

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza como un martillazo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo y mandar al diablo a Haru mientras en sus pensamientos se formaba un rostro muy conocido, el rostro de alguien al que minutos antes había visto en el bosque.

-Haru, ¿Sabes donde estamos?-volvió a preguntar distraída, es decir, su mente estaba en un caos, y que decir de su corazón, palpitaba tan deprisa que creía que se moriría de una taquicardia, recordaba ese rostro, tan varonil y guapo como antaño, y simplemente volvía a cerrar los ojos y se decía que solo era un mal momento.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese _él_, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue preguntarse por tercera vez en donde diantres se hallaba.

Miró a su alrededor, por más esfuerzo que hiciese no veía nada, era todo oscuro, y podía sentir en su regazo una especie de manta aterciopelada y deliciosamente suave.

-Haru, no veo nada, eres un youkai puedes ver muy bien, sácame de aquí por favor

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?, tu te has metido aquí, sal tú sola, después nos vemos

Y se alejó, le dejó tirada en la oscuridad, y tal como apareció, se fue.

Comenzó a sentir miedo, no por el hecho de no saber donde estaba, ese sentimiento ya había vivido con ella durante mucho tiempo, si no que, le resultaba dolorosamente inquietante el hecho de presentir que algo sucedería que probablemente cambiaría el curso de hasta ahora "tranquilo" viaje.

Se levantó, de nuevo, sintió estallar la cabeza. Se aguantó, tenía que ser fuerte y hallar la salida.

Caminó durante unos minutos, y a lo lejos, pudo distinguir la luz del sol ¡Caray, su día de suerte! Estaba impaciente por salir, ese lugar le ponía un tanto nerviosa. Estaba habituada a lugares así, es decir, los pasadizos del castillo del Oeste eran incluso más angostos, pero ese era un lugar que bien conocía y este aparte de ser desconocido estaba todo en penumbras.

Se sentía triste, pensó, si en esos momentos hubiese estado con sus amigos, o incluso solamente con el miedoso de Shippo, todo sería diferente, a oscuras, pero definitivamente diferente, ahora ya no estaba para esas cosas –_Estoy vieja_- Se dijo, y se encontró sorprendida por tal comentario ¿Vieja ella? ¿Desde cuando pensaba así?

-Tal vez desde siempre- se volvió a contestar.

Rió un momento y volvió a posar la vista a la cercana salida.

-Admitámoslo Kagome, estuviste atrapada por un castillo durante mucho tiempo, tú misma perdiste la cuenta de cuantas noches transcurrieron dentro de esa cárcel de cinco estrellas, pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo, tal vez tengas arrugas en el rostro… ¡Pero que digo! ¡Yo siempre seré hermosa!

Y se encontró riendo afuera de la cueva como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sentó en el suelo y espero a calmarse.

Tonta, así se sintió, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba? Pero, de nuevo el dolor volvió, ¡Conocía ese lugar! ¿Cómo olvidar?

Corrió a la orilla de la montaña, en el precipitoso, una enrome cascad, un claro, otra cueva bajo de ella, un bosque, pero si era…

-¡Kagome! Ya despertaste Dios ¿Dónde estuviste? Te busque durante mucho tiempo- Sintió un fuerte abrazo detrás suyo y su corazón paró, ese aroma, esos brazos, inclusive esa voz, no habían cambiado en nada, como si apenas hubiese sido ayer.

Y soltando un murmullo lastimero dijo su nombre…

-Kouga…

Sí, lo sé y lo admito, es un capitulo muy corto, pero espero y con esto me vea por bien servida y haya logrado responder a esas suposiciones un tanto imaginativas de la persona con la que se topo Kagome jaja, no se imaginaban que fuese Kouga he?? Jaja bueno dejen reviews y prometo traer la continuación, y si tienen dudas o sugerencias haganmelas saber vale???

Ja ne!!!!


	9. Y ahora

HOLA!!!!!!! Si ya se que me tarde mucho en el nuevo cap pero pido comprensión estoy ahora cursando en dos universidades a la vez y no me da tiempo de nada, incluso ya hasta tengo canas!!!!! Pero bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena por este cap.

**ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ**

**Capítulo 9: Y ahora…**

Y ahora ¿qué? Se preguntaba Kagome. Aún mantenía en su mente todo lo acontecido hace algunas horas.

_-Kouga…_

_Su corazón dejó de latir, pudo haberlo jurado, y es que ¿Cómo reaccionar ante algo que jamás viste venir? Era él Kouga, y sorpresivamente, seguía igual de joven, ja, se rió de si misma ¿Cómo cambiar si el ser un youkai era tomar de la mano casi a la inmortalidad? En cambio, pensó ella ¿Qué vería en mí? No se había visto en un espejo desde hace mucho tiempo, no le importaba, de seguro, su piel estaría pálida gracias a la nueva rutina diaria que seguía._

_-Kagome ¿estás bien? Estás pálida- ¡genial! Un gancho muy fuerte al hígado- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Sabías que te busque por todas partes? Busqué y busqué, pero no logré encontrarte, hasta ahora…_

_Muy bien, se había equivocado, el rostro de Kouga, a pesar de ser igual de joven, y hermoso, se notaba cansado. Grandes manchas oscuras se notaban bajo sus ojos ahora cansados y sombríos, iluminados solo con una chispa de esperanza, la que ahora ella le había traído con su llegada._

_Los ojos de Kagome se aguaron, picaban, y una fuerte opresión en el pecho se hizo presente, y minutos después, de nuevo el recuerdo de miles de demonios saliendo de su interior atraparon su mente, lo comprendía, recordaba las palabras de Midoriko, incluso recordaba haberse planteado lo mismo hace tiempo pero que a pesar de todo, no lograba aceptar: Cada vez que emociones fuertes le embargaban, corría el peligro de repetirse lo que pasó en la aldea, pero ahora, Haru, él y solo él ahora estaba con ella dispuesto a ayudarlo, claro a su conveniencia, pero a fin de cuentas le tendía una mano, algo que hace mucho nadie hacía por ella, hasta ahora._

_Hiperventilaba, y pudo ver en el rostro de Kouga verdadera preocupación. Estaba mal, si eso seguía así, si él continuaba con esa preocupación, el dolor en ella la sobrepasaría y los youkai de nuevo saldrían, solo de imaginarse de nuevo una masacre como la última con la gente de Kouga le hacía tener nauseas, no lo permitiría, y si tenía que arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos así lo haría. _

_-¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios! ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Solo... espera…un momento…_

_Le había costado tanto decir eso, cada susurro le había costado horrores, y se sentía cansada. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, pero, no podía aguantarlo, no soportaría no…_

_-Tranquila-Escuchó una voz en su cabeza- Solo respira ¿Sabes? Aquí dentro está muy movidito, ja si pudieras ver lo que yo veo no te lo creerías, de suerte que me tienes a mí. Anda, di, ¿Quién es el mejor? ¿Quién es el ser más hermoso, sexy y poderoso que has conocido?- Le decía despotamente._

_-Haru eres un idiota- Y más idiota se creyó ella al haber pensado en cierto taiyoukai de cabellos platinados y mirada fría._

_Pudo haber maldecido hasta hartarse, pero, hasta cierto punto, se sintió feliz, el dolor en el pecho había cesado, y a pesar de que ese dolor fue sustituido por unas enormes ganas de matar a Haru se dio cuenta de que ese deseo era más saludable que la congoja que momentos atrás casi le consumía._

_Esa charla le pareció eternidades, pero se dio cuenta de lo contrario al mirar de nuevo al rostro preocupado de Kouga, no debía preocuparle, no a él, a uno de los sobrevivientes que durante mucho tiempo quiso ver sano y salvo. _

_Miró con suspicacia su mirada, pudo leer a través de ella, sus ojos azules le pedían a gritos una respuesta, y ella, no podía darle ninguna, porque, ¿Cómo decirle a una persona importante que había pasado todo ese tiempo como esclava y criada del medio hermano de Inuyasha? ¿Cómo decirle que sus amigos estaban muertos y ahora no era más que menda de cambio para un demonio? No sabía que responderle, y ella sabía que él sabía que Kagome no le salían las mentiras._

_-Kouga verás, durante este tiempo yo… lo que pasa es que la aldea…._

_-Sí, lo sé, pase hace algún tiempo por ahí y yo… encontré, todo en ruinas, no había nada y el pozo había sido destruido, me preocupé tanto, pensé que todos estaban muertos, hasta que te vi en brazos de ese demonio aquel día. No vi su rostro ni su olor, no pude encontrarte. Pensé que te había perdido._

_No lo podía creer, sus ojos le jugaban una broma, él, ese youkai lobo frente a ella estaba llorando, jamás creyó ver algo así, y estar presenciando dicho espectáculo lee dejaba un mal sabor de boca, no quería verlo llorar, ni a él ni a nadie, no quería que se preocupara, quería que le sonriera, le abrazara contra su pecho y le dijera piropos incómodos pero divertidos como antaño lo hacía, quería a un Kouga lleno de vitalidad y egocentrismo, no le gustaba ese Kouga viejo y deprimido. Sabía que solo tenía dos años, y se planteó por primera vez lo que haría con ese tiempo…._

Y de nuevo viendo al frente como la tarde caía para dar paso a la noche se volvió a cuestionar. ¿Y ahora qué? Pues bien, ahora lo sabía, si solo tenía dos años para ser libre, los aprovecharía, ya lo había decidido, haría regresar al Kouga de antes, aunque se le fuera lo que le quedaba de ese tiempo de libertad.

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

Bueno que les pareció???? Espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad y estando en confianza como que medio no me convenció pero prometo para la próxima traer un mejor capítulo más largo y más reflexivo y dramático que este jajaja

Bueno mejor dejen sus reviews a y otra cosa más.

Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, soy una persona que no se motiva si no le envían reviews y como yo en mis historias tengo los reviews que me mandan como alertas p ues nada mas recibia reviews de MI VIDA SIN TI mi otro fic jaja pero descubri muy tarde que las alertas de este fic no las tení habilitadas y pues pensé que nadie le hacía caso al fic por eso no actualizaba…….

Y AHORA QUE VENGO CHECANDO QUE VI 59!!!!!!!!! Mama mia me dije y ps aquí estoy ^-^

Bueno dejen sus reviews que ahora si los voy a tener bien checaditos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Les quiere mucho Milly Kanzaki.


End file.
